


Meet Me In A Dream

by Baekbitficfest, taeyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbitficfest/pseuds/Baekbitficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeons/pseuds/taeyeons
Summary: Baekhyun dreams of an island. And a boy who loves the galaxy. He writes a book about it.





	Meet Me In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave lots of lovely comments for the writer!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

_**Prompt #:** #84_

_**Title:** meet me in a dream_

_**Pairing:** Baekhyun/D.O., slight!Chen/Xiumin_

_**Rating:** PG13_

_**Summary:** Baekhyun dreams of an island. And a boy who loves the galaxy. He writes a book about it._

_**Current Word Count:** 28.1k_

_**Warnings:** profanities, Jongdae's humour_

_**Author's Note:** huge thanks to the mods for being utterly patient with me! to op, it runs a little too rushed and i apologise! i tried my very best to bring out the best of the prompt. i know my description of wando is inaccurate, i was sorta envisioning the island svt visited in ofd so,,, to the other readers, i hope you enjoy this and send ur love to the rest in the fest!!_

 

Orbs of light breeze through the gaps of his fingers and that's when he realises that it isn't at all sunlight. His eyes drift upwards, following the line of the light, and sees it; a beaming light in the sky, not as bright as the midday sun but bright enough to poke into the corneas of his eyes.

The light slowly settles into his vision and he sees that it's a circular object among the white clouds, stark against the azure skies. 

His breath falls out in a puff of air, a gasp of shock, his eyes alight in awe. Fear is never the first thing to seize him.

  * _Astray, Byun Baekhyun, c. 2016._



__  
  
  
  
  
  


“Here comes big shot, mister Byun Baekhyun!” 

Jongdae's voice booms throughout the entire diner and usually, Baekhyun isn't one to feel the burn of abashment but it sizzles onto his skin, bathing his cheeks in deep crimson. His eyes skim over the late night diner as he ducks his head low. So far, no one has really looked up, just a bunch of high school kids laughing together over something else and an elderly woman at the counter slurping a milkshake.

There's the signature laughter coming out of Jongdae's mouth when Baekhyun advances closer to their usual booth in the back. He quenches the urge to punch right into Jongdae's throat, keeps his clenched fist at bay. Instead, Baekhyun slips into his seat opposite of Jongdae, gritting his teeth at his beaming best friend, teeth all on show in his wide grin.

“When will you ever shut the fuck up?” Baekhyun hisses. He throws a glance behind his shoulder to see if anyone is looking, thankfully no one really cares enough to entertain Jongdae's antics. “You're embarrassing me enough.”

“Oh, is bestselling author Byun Baekhyun embarrassed by his mediocre best friend?” Jongdae lifts an eyebrow in question, that catty smile still spread across his lips.

“Yes, yes, I am.”

“That makes the two of us,” a third party suddenly speaks in front of their booth and both Baekhyun and Jongdae lift their heads, curiously looking at the interrupter. 

Minseok stands before them with a tray of goodies, he places them on the table. He slaps away at Jongdae's hand automatically reaching for the banana muffin. Then, he nudges at Baekhyun's elbow for him to move in and a grin appears on Baekhyun's lips at him.

Jongdae stares at him in shock, “Minseok!”

“Looks like your boyfriend is also tired of your shit,” Baekhyun laughs in Jongdae's face while a frown takes form on Minseok's face at the term 'boyfriend'. It's not uncommon, the elder hasn't been used to it even though he and Jongdae have been dating since three months ago.

Jongdae pouts in his seat as Baekhyun continues to cackle, sliding the cup of coffee into the haven of his hands. The warmth shoots straight through his skin and he leans into it, sighing in relief. The spring air has been cold these days and he lifts the cup for a sip of the too sweetened coffee, passing a look of gratitude Minseok's way as he did it exactly the way Baekhyun likes it.

Well, it's not like anyone could ever screw Baekhyun's coffee up. The one time Baekhyun spewed his coffee out due to distaste was when his past roommate, Sehun, mistook the salt as sugar and Baekhyun didn't trust Sehun after to make his coffee even though he had been taught the difference between the salt and sugar condiments.

Baekhyun's eyes drift to the watch on his wrist, it's merely ten into the young night and in fifteen minutes, all of them have to go on their own ways; catching sleep before a meeting next day, finishing work before the midnight oil burns.

He leans back into the faux leather seat of the booth, this is how it's always been. A short break before the tide comes in, crashing over them with the workload and mundane life that is part of being twenty-three (twenty-five in Minseok's case). Baekhyun treasures these little breaks, catching up with his friends almost everyday. Ten minutes up till half an hour, as long as they can keep themselves there in their small circle without having the clock blaring in their ears, reminding them of the lives they all differently lead.

It almost feels like they're back in college, right before class begins. Even then, they would skip, forgo the class (this is mostly Jongdae and Baekhyun's idea, Minseok just jumps in because he hates economics).

“By the way, Baek,” Jongdae starts, his voice shatters the nostalgic memories playing through Baekhyun's mind. He lifts his gaze from the table, noticing how Jongdae's fingers pick apart at the banana muffin messily. It's a habit and Baekhyun doesn't know how Minseok tolerates it. 

“My sister read your book and she loves it. She was even recommending it to her yoga friends.”

Baekhyun brightens up. He's been receiving a lot of praise, some constructive criticism but mostly praise and he hasn't gotten used to it. It's hard to when he has been scared shitless about the feedback of his novel. It had been something so new yet so familiar to him, Baekhyun was afraid people would call out on his change of style. So far, it has been a smooth ride. The other day, he even got a call from his ex, Taeyeon, from college and she gushed over the book. It surprised him that she even bothered to catch up on him.

_ “You wrong me, Baekhyunnie,” Taeyeon laughed and Baekhyun could imagine her twirling a few strands of her hair in between her fingers. “I've always loved your writing, always thought that you could go far with it and I'm glad you have.” _

Now, Baekhyun smiles softly at Jongdae, “You're promoting my book even better than my publicist.”

“You're right, you should pay me while I'm at it,” Jongdae jokes and he's returning the smile, as gentle as Baekhyun's. There is a sense of pride Baekhyun feels from Jongdae's gaze and he looks away, feeling too joyful for the early morning but not as unwelcoming.

“Honestly, Baek, your book is doing so well. I wanted to get a copy for my cousin as a gift and it was sold out!” Minseok exclaims, eyes widened. “I couldn't even get a copy until weekend.”

Baekhyun nods, “My publicist told me about that.” He circles the stirrer around in his coffee even though it is already well stirred by Minseok, “It still feels so surreal. My books previously did well too but not as well as  _ this. _ I literally have a book tour and not just two signings in Seoul anymore.”

A hand closes over Baekhyun's gently, he looks up to see both of his best friends smiling at him earnestly. They don't even have to say, Baekhyun can just tell from the look in their eyes.  _ He worked hard to get this.  _

Still, the enamour sizzling through Baekhyun's veins feels too different. He has been up on nights before, dreaming awake of this moment, of this place of success that he never thought he could reach. Sure, it's not like Baekhyun was unhappy with his short-term achievements with his previous novels but this has reached another level. It fills him with a sense of bliss from his head to toes, warming him like a furnace. 

Baekhyun can write a million thanks to notes, one for every person that has stuck by him through this but there is only one person in his mind, a person that existed only during the coldest season yet it struck the biggest impact on him.

Baekhyun has spent his nights awake ever since his publicist threw him a party for the number one bestselling novel,  thinking of the day he'd call  _ him.  _ The piece of paper is still tucked into his wallet if Baekhyun needs to call, but his fingers are still too clumsy to dial it.

“...and I heard that Sunyoung is coming as well. That'd be great and not awkward at all.” there's a pause and, “hey Baek, you're coming this weekend right?”

He looks up upon his name and raises his eyebrows, he hasn't been listening closely. Jongdae is looking at him expectantly. “What's this weekend?”

Minseok narrows his eyes at Baekhyun, “It's Sooyoung's wedding. You told us that you RSVP'd yes.”

_ Oh, _ it definitely did slip his mind and Baekhyun does a poor attempt at wrecking through his brain for any other fixed schedule by his publicist. “I'd have to double check with Hera first,” Baekhyun smiles sweetly. “But I'm sure I'm free.”

“Okay good because we need you there with us.”

Scoffing with a roll of his eyes, Baekhyun jests, “Sure, you'd be lost without your usual third wheel, me.”

Minseok laughs at that, slapping his hand against Baekhyun's arm playfully. “Honestly, it'd be great for you to be away from all the writer biz. Jongdae would do the honour of promoting your book at the wedding!”

Jongdae winks at Baekhyun with his cup of coffee halfway to his lips, “I'm still waiting on the paycheck but I'll do it.”

Baekhyun waves them away, chuckling. “You don't have to do that. I'll come, really. I'll even ask Hera to clear my schedules if there's anything.”

“Great!” Jongdae claps. “Now, help me pick out an outfit that screams “I'm hot and I'm  _ so  _ taken”.”

Baekhyun parts his lips to make a sarcastic comment when someone calls for Minseok from the counter. The elder holds up a hand, asking his boss to wait a moment, and turns to them, “That's my cue.” He grins at Baekhyun before leaning over to press a kiss onto Jongdae's cheek, “Call me later, babe.”

Jongdae's cheeks are flushed and Baekhyun leans on his elbow, holding in his chuckle. Minseok nods at Baekhyun, “Later, Baek.”

Baekhyun nods back but Minseok is already returning to his job, taking his place at the cashier. He's greeting a customer that just walked in. He swivels around to see Jongdae stuffing his mouth with the remaining muffin, trying to calm his reddened cheeks down.

His phone beeps in his pocket and Baekhyun jumps in his seat from the vibration, taking it out to see a text message from his publicist, informing him of a meeting the next day. He groans, thinks about the hours of sleep he has till the sun blares in his eyes for a new day and gets up from the booth.

Jongdae looks over at him curiously, “You have to go already?”

Baekhyun sighs, “Yeah. I have a meeting early in the morning.” He slides his arms into the sleeves of the coat, pulling it tighter around his shoulders. He tips the cup over, drinking the remains of the coffee. The caffeine barely sets in, his eyes droopy still from everything else.

“Good luck,” Jongdae chuckles and then lifts a hand to wave him goodbye. “See you later then.”

Baekhyun's already walking away, nodding at Minseok as he passes by the counter to which he receives a small smile from the elder. He pulls open the door to the outside and the spring air soaks into his skin, wafting into his nostrils. It's fresh and clean, but doesn't quite clear the fog in his head. He trudges along with the crowd, in the direction of his apartment. 

There's a sense of serenity in the night air and Baekhyun aches to catch it in the palm of his hand, keeping it close to him. God knows what he'd do for a peace of mind. 

He toys with the phone in his hand, half a mind on the messages he's scrolling through, the other half on the footsteps he's taking. Baekhyun's teeth picks at his bottom lip as his finger hovers over a contact name and rolling the syllables of the name on his tongue silently. Cowardly, he lets his phone down, his heart still too heavy to manage a coherent sentence to say if he ever calls.

The blaring red changes to a green light and Baekhyun crosses the street to his apartment, to the humble abode where his loneliness sits in the couch in the tiny living room, a reminder when he walks into the emptiness of it all.

__  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun closes his eyes.

And reopens them to watch the darkness stills in front of him.

The clock reads one in the morning and it's far too late to stay up but Baekhyun has been used to sleepless nights. He'd have to down cups of dark coated caffeine, bitter for his taste, strong enough to awaken his senses. Coffee that makes Baekhyun reminisces the taste on the tongue of  _ his  _ mout–

Baekhyun groans and presses the heels of his palms to his closed eyelids to erase the thought out of his mind. These days, it's always been him sitting back and drowning into the memories of the past winter. When he's not at home alone and he's out with his writing team, it's easier to forget that another reality existed briefly before this. It slowly disappears into the air once Baekhyun closes the apartment door behind him and he greets the memory walk beneath him.

Baekhyun spends too much time, thinking of the had-been's instead of converting the time into more productive things.

He glances at his bookshelves, getting up to scale the titles sitting in the dust. Sleep isn't coming any time soon so he might as well kill time with a bit of reading. Baekhyun's eyes drift over the titles; there's gifted self-help books from his team (out of consideration, of course though Baekhyun never cracked more than two pages on them), a joke book from Jongdae as a joke, fiction books he has moved from his parents' house and non-fiction books on the underwater and space (because he has been inspired).

What Baekhyun's eyes set on instead is his newest novel, the one that everyone's been gushing about, the one that has allowed Baekhyun to reach higher heights than before. His hand reaches for it without thinking and he pulls it out of the shelf. The title,  _ Astray  _ writes across the cover in a semi formal cursive font, the small details of stars and crescents framing the dark blue cover, illuminating mystery from the faceless cover. 

He has honestly never read his book before. Sure, he's read the rest before, but not  _ this  _ one. The last time he did was the final draft he sent in, before it has been edited and proofread by his editors. Baekhyun merely gave the 'okay' without even properly glancing at the edited draft, though he was sure that his editors barely changed his content. Something comes up, crippling at his chest as he stares at the book in his hand, a huge lump in his throat. Fear is the closest thing he can describe it, but there's also hints of anxiety and he doesn't really want to disappoint himself.

But if everyone loves it, it should be fine right?

Still, Baekhyun hesitates to crack the first page open. Biting his lip, releasing his bottom lip, biting it harder, releasing it. He sits on his armchair, legs propped up against the table, and taps his fingers against the book.

A sigh escapes.

Baekhyun opens the book, skipping past the dedication page, the table of content and all the extras. He falls upon the first chapter and his eyes zero into the details, his lip bitten down. He tests the first sentence out on his tongue, it feels foreign to say it out loud, the writing you birthed into the air. His thumbnail scratches against the pristine page, pursing his lips as he reads.

It turns into two chapters and Baekhyun gets comfortable, moving from the armchair to the full couch, settling his head onto his pillows and dangling his legs in the air. It starts raining at some point, a roaring storm barging on and on outside the four walls of his apartment. The tune of the thunder seeps into his skin, a soundtrack Baekhyun isn't picky with. 

Three chapters pass by and Baekhyun's going through the fourth when suddenly, his phone rings from the tiny kitchen.

Baekhyun lingers for a bit on his couch, wondering if he should let the phone ring to voicemail or pick it up. He sits on it for a few seconds before shooting up to run across the living room to answer it.

“Hello?” his throat feels scratchy, and he clears it to repeat his greeting.

“Hey.”

His hand stills on the phone. Baekhyun grips it harder, switches it to his other earr. 

“Taeyeon?”

An exhale, “Yeah, it's me.”

Baekhyun blinks, checks his phone to only realise that he didn't even see the caller id when he answered it. He also sees the time at the top corner of the screen. It's too late for a call from her.

“What's up?” Baekhyun tries to ask casually, as his fingers toy with a pepper shaker on the counter. “It's like... three in the morning and not to be rude but you literally never call me for anything so...”

Taeyeon laughs on the other end and Baekhyun hears rustling, maybe she's lying down on her bed? He can somehow imagine her snuggled in with her favourite purple comforter, phone awkwardly placed on her ear without a hand to prop it up. It has always been one of her weirder habits.

“I know but I kind of missed you and I...” Baekhyun listens to her soft breathing on the other end, the way her exhales are longer than her intakes. “I just want to talk, is that fine? Were you sleeping?”

Baekhyun leans against the kitchen counter, “No.” He frowns and restarts, “I mean yes, it's fine but no, I wasn't asleep.”

“Ah, I see. Burning the midnight oil on another book?”

He laughs, “It's too soon for a new book, Tae.” The preloved nickname rolls off so easily, Baekhyun didn't even think twice. “I'm just reading, waiting for the sun to rise so I can go about my day.”

“Oh, you're not going to sleep?”

“No. I don't think I can.” Baekhyun says all too honestly and it surprises him.

“Me too,” Taeyeon surprises him as well. “I've actually been thinking of calling you since the time I congratulated you on the new book.”

“What took you so long then?”

“I'm just...not sure if this is okay? Not gonna lie, I did take a few sips of whisky before this so the courage is from alcohol.”

Baekhyun chuckles, he should have known. “You don't have to be drunk to call me. I'm fine with sober Taeyeon too.”

“Idiot! It's not that,” Taeyeon chides him and he can just see her rolling her eyes through the phone almost. After years and years, Baekhyun isn't able to forget the way Taeyeon holds a conversation. “I don't know if we ever had closure? Sure, we've called a few times for small talk, congratulations and all that but it feels like we went from everything to...almost  _ nothing. _ ”

Baekhyun tenses, the words wafting through his ears. Taeyeon continues at the silence, unaware, “I want us to be friends, Baek. Is that hard?”

She hiccups and the phone line goes quiet. The pepper shaker in Baekhyun's grip quivers and tips over when he lets go. There's a mess he has to clean up but his heart is clenching itself in his ribcage and he has too many thoughts to care about it now.

“It's okay if you can't,” Taeyeon says softly when Baekhyun doesn't answer. 

“It's not that I can't,” Baekhyun immediately replies. He thinks over it, he definitely can be friends with Taeyeon, what's the problem? 

Yet, it's difficult for him to move his lips to form a yes.

It's the fatigue, he thinks. And he continues, “I didn't know you wanted a friendship all this time.”

Baekhyun moves to the couch again, pushes the fallen pepper shaker on his counter to the back of his mind, and focuses on how Taeyeon laughs clearly on the other end.

“Don't you see me trying?”

“I–”

The doorbell rings, interrupting his sentence.

Baekhyun looks up in surprise because really, it's three in the morning, who would ring his doorbell at such an hour? He asks Taeyeon to hold on for a second as he muffles the speaker end of his phone and walks over to see through the peephole.

Screw storms for fogging up the peephole. Baekhyun groans, stepping back after trying to look past the fog and check the identity of the stranger behind the door. He's torn between wanting to open the door and leaving it as he could be murdered in the dark of the night. Baekhyun isn't obligated to open it but he feels himself gravitating towards the locks and suddenly, it's unlocked and the door's opening  _ and. _

“Oh.” The stranger blinks up at Baekhyun, his fist outstretched to knock on his door. A slow smile develops on his face and Baekhyun swears his heart could stop right at this second. “I thought you weren't going to open the door.”

He's soaked from head to toe, wet strands of his hair stick to his forehead messily and a droplet slips down his cheek to the cupid's bow of his lips. Baekhyun stares and stares and it's disbelieving that fog has cleared up to reveal  _ him. _

Baekhyun mildly remembers, in the midst of all this, that Taeyeon's still on the line and he lifts his phone up to hear the concern in her voice,  _ “What's going on?” _

“Look, I know it's late and all,” he starts and the smile isn't disappearing. Baekhyun's heart is pounding loudly in his ears. “But don't get any funny ideas, I'm here for my compensation.”

“Taeyeon,” Baekhyun's voice is still scratchy, it hurts. The lump grows in his throat as he stares at  _ him _ , eyes never leaving each other's. The storm rages on behind them. “I'll have to call you back later.”

Then, Baekhyun tosses his phone to the table at the side and breathes out, loud and clear amidst the cries of the thunder.

_ “Kyungsoo.” _

__  
  
  
  
  
  


**minseok <3: ** have a safe trip!    
**jongdae <3: ** second what minseokkie said!!!!!!!!! :3

**jongdae <3: ** take lots of pics n send them here bOO!!!!!!!   
**minseok <3: ** pls dont send them here   
  


**mom <3:** call me as soon you reach wando, baekhyunnie. don't get lost.

**hera:** don't forget to update me all the time on your progress! you always tend to.

**hera:** also, have fun :)

A smile breaks out on Baekhyun's face as he scrolls through his messages. The signal bar is decreasing and he types in a quick smiley face in reply to all of his messages, makes a mental note to call his mother and the traffic light turns green. He places his phone on the dashboard and accelerates down the highway. The music drones out everything else, Baekhyun always puts his trust in John Legend to soothe his heart down. 

It's a typical Thursday morning with barely any traffic, so Baekhyun speeds down the roads with ease, running a hand through his hair. He has to depend on the GPS system once he has gone past the highway, which isn't his favourite thing to do since the navigation system is so difficult for him to follow.

Wando. Baekhyun never planned on driving all the way down there nor did he even plan on travelling at all. He has maps of the island strewn all over his passenger seat (not that he paid attention to reading the map, his eyes pored over the details, blurring his vision). The idea never sprung up in his mind, all he knew was writing and glueing himself to the desk so he focuses on his unwritten novel. That is until his mother came into the picture, solving his overwhelming problem of writer's block,  with a brilliant idea of a trip across the country to get away from all the buzz and noise of the fast-paced city.

It started from the beginning. 

The move from Bucheon all the way to Seoul, with dreams higher than clouds, far into the stars.

It's not that Seoul is horrible. Baekhyun loves Seoul ever since he has moved here for university, loves the company it brings, loves the white noise of the city-side that blends into his personality well. The move, initially, had been temporary but after being so starstruck by the city, Baekhyun decided that it's best for him to be one of the Seoul folks.

Baekhyun can't confidently say that it had been a good decision.

Living in Seoul used to feel free, a fresh breath every morning before a class in university, but now it feels awfully suffocating. The smoke is closing in on his lungs and he often feels the walls trapping him in. Writing doesn't feel as languid as before; the words doesn't flow out of him as easily as air before. He used to whip out three to five thousand words a night, and now, he can barely think of a scene to write, struggling to hit the first thousand mark.

It's just a writer's block, Hera chuckled at him, shaking her head like as if Baekhyun was being silly with his anxiety. Almost every writer goes through a block after two or three novels, it's inevitable.

But to Baekhyun, it feels like the end is near, inevitable. 

He wonders every night, laying awake in cold sweats, if this is the finishing line for him. Baekhyun has written two novels, not as remarkable as the big author names out there but good enough to make him feel satisfied with them. They did well enough to earn him a few book signings in Seoul, a few fans that remember him, a few mentions in papers and magazines. 

So figures, maybe this is the best way to leave a (barely there) legacy behind. Hopefully, a day would come and one of  Baekhyun's novels rises to the stars and gets picked for literature classes across the nation. The students can discuss the highs and lows of Baekhyun's short-term career, sparing a few laughs at the way he left the writing scene so fast. 

That's where Baekhyun's trusty mother steps in with her goodwill and prepared advice from his hometown.

_ “This is so unlike you, Baekhyunnie,” _ her voice wafted into his ears at eleven in the morning, a bit too early for his taste but Baekhyun missed her voice too much to comprehend a complaint. “You never gave up when you were younger. Remember when you were eight and you fought off this boy for bullying a girl, you didn't even give up when he gave you a sprained knee an–”

“Ma,” Baekhyun had to interrupt, the story would have gone for years and he is sick and tired of hearing his braver days. “I was young. That's the thing; I'm not young anymore. I'm old and I'm stuck.”

“No, darling, you're still very young,” Baekhyun's mother chided. “Young and with so much potential, too much to throw away.”

“But what can I do?” Baekhyun groaned out loud. “I can barely write anymore, my head hurts too much these days to think. I have no inspiration, nothing.”

There was a long pause and in that moment, Baekhyun thought, this is it, this is where she'll ask me to come back home and I'd have to refuse her again for the tenth time.

Then, his mother surprised him with a, “Go on a trip. That'll clear your mind, definitely.”

Whilst Baekhyun's mother is very supportive of her son's decisions, she has never been one to encourage him to travel far from home. In fact, it took her two and a half weeks to come to terms with the fact that Baekhyun was moving to Seoul. The mere fact that she was sending her son off further and willingly? Conspiracy.

Baekhyun hesitated at first, mulled the idea over in his mind for a few days. It seemed more pleasing when he walked into the office for a meeting with his publisher who sweetly pressed him on for a new novel.

“We need a new novel,” his publisher, Junmyeon, smiled at Baekhyun. The smile was pinched at the corners and Baekhyun could see a single bead of perspiration along his brow. It wasn't even hot in the office. “It's good to release one now when your name is still on the list.”

Baekhyun wasn't sure what list Junmyeon was talking about but he was sure that he couldn't care less, because writing to him isn't about the success (as much as he wants it and aims for it), it's about the feeling of letting it all out, sharing the stories with the world, discovering new things while writing. As corny as it sounds, Baekhyun writes to write and that's all he has ever wanted to do. He could probably do a million other things like calculating money at a local bank, running a day job at an office, travelling across the sea as a news reporter, but here he is, pen on paper, fingertips on a keyboard, writing out a story for thousands to read.

So Baekhyun opened his laptop, scrolled through a couple of websites. His eyes read a ton of reviews, he checked on a lot of things, and finally, finally, he booked a room in a guesthouse (courtesy of his mother's help, of course, where is Baekhyun without her advice?) in the spacious, fishing island, Wando.

It's impulsive, risky and crazy but it's so much like Baekhyun's younger self that he finds it as thrilling as before. He finds himself looking forward to leaving the city behind with his laptop, journal and a pen. It's so exciting that Baekhyun can almost feel that spark in him to write, but it isn't bright. Not as of yet.

There's a tingle in Baekhyun's fingers as he taps them against the steering wheel on beat with the song playing. The wintry air is cool and icy against his skin but he inhales it all in, breathing out a puff of air. Anticipation dances along  his fingers at the thought of the next few weeks away from the fast-paced city, at the thought of slowing down time and writing in an entirely new environment.

A ping and Baekhyun glances at the screen of his phone, the brief message flashing in front of his eyes, and he smiles, picking up his pace down the roads.

**mom <3: ** be safe alright? don't forget to eat. u always do when u write. explore wando and take pics for me?

__  
  
  
  
  
  


Winter is, however, not his best pal at times like this.

It's in the middle of December and the roads are slowly emptying when he's advancing closer to Wando. He starts noticing the shifts in environments, the buildings have left two roads ago, he's seeing more low-rise houses. The snow also starts growing heavier as he approaches the destination. The first snow touched down a few days ago and it hasn't been this heavy since then. Coldness seeps in and he reaches over to fondle with the heater controller. The heater is on high now, Baekhyun has begun to crank it up from medium, the warm air hitting his sides. Thank goodness, he remembered to pack his coats (or really, Jongdae did because these are usually things Baekhyun would forget).

Baekhyun tries and tries to outrun the storm that is inevitable but of course, out of all days, he had to pick the hazardous, stormy day to depart on.

A fog spirals on his windscreen and Baekhyun stares at the disaster of it all. The road ends and he is faced with a rocky path to walk upon instead, grassy lands to trespass if he dares. Baekhyun screeches to a stop, the noise of the tires loud in the air and now, he stands outside of his car, a hand on his hip, wondering how the hell is he going to move his car.

He takes a glance at his phone, noticing that it's past seven in the evening and there's nearly not one human being on the streets. Baekhyun grunts, taking his small luggage and coat to embark on a pathetic trip to desperately find someone to help him. He locks the car behind him, casting one lasting glance back at it as he advances forward. The signal on his phone keeps playing tricks, going down to one bar, and suddenly rising to only fall back down again. He gives up on hoping and uses what's little of his memory of Wando to navigate around, although it's useless.

But Baekhyun doesn't give up, he keeps trying.

Baekhyun walks past a closed supermarket with a notice that reads “Closed until 18/12” and he heaves a sigh, the one hope of trudging into the supermarket to seek help flying into the air beyond his grasp. He continues, the houses not ringing a single bell in his mind. The island has changed immensely since he was young, the houses slightly bigger than before, rocky pavements.

What doesn't change at least is the view which is indeed spectacular as Baekhyun takes a spin, dizzy from how amazing everything looks with the setting sun in the background. He takes his phone out, snaps a few pictures, knowing that his mother would just love the scenery as much as he does. Noticing the few bars on his signal, Baekhyun takes advantage of it and casually sends a picture of himself with the sunset over the houses to the kakao group chat with Jongdae and Minseok, snickering.

**baekhyun:** look at this beautiful scenery!!!!!

**baekhyun:** n ofc the sunset :D

**baekhyun:** [picture added]

**minseok <3: ** im goin to puke

**jongdae <3: ** second that

**baekhyun:** aw typical couple things

Baekhyun laughs at the frenzy of text messages coming his way but before he could even compose a text, the signal bar drops once again, cutting off his data. He groans, pocketing his phone and looking around for a telephone box or something. Baekhyun continues walking again, muttering the set of numbers which is his mother's friend's place. None of the numbers on the houses seem close enough but he goes on.

It's a few metres away when Baekhyun sees an elderly woman leaning against a lamp post with a few plastic bags around her on the concreted pavement. She is swaying and when Baekhyun gets closer, he hears a little humming. He oddly recognises it as one of the folklore songs that his own grandmother used to sing to him when he was younger.

Baekhyun approaches without a single hesitation, speaking softly, “Miss?” Her humming stops and she looks up, curious. Unsure of what to say, he asks, “Do you need help?”

Up close, he sees that she's probably his grandmother's age. Her eyes are greyish at the corners and lines of wisdom frame them.

“Oh my! What a handsome looking boy,” the elderly woman beams at him, wrinkles framed her mouth but there's a twinkle in her eyes even in the approaching dark. Baekhyun can't help but reciprocate a smile back. The dialect in her voice is thick and hard to miss. “You're not from around here, are you?”

Baekhyun rubs at his neck sheepishly and shakes his head, “No, miss. I actually came here for a trip but I got lost and my car's stuck at the end of a road...”

The elderly woman laughs, “Stop calling me miss! I'm your grandmother.” Baekhyun cracks a grin at that and nods. “Lost? Do you need me to direct you to the nearest hostel?”

“No, no!” Baekhyun waves his hands, declining the offer immediately. “I'm staying with a friend, one of the residents here? Mrs. Park?”

“Ah...” she hums in recognition. “Mrs. Park, that's lovely.”

“I wouldn't worry so much about the car,” she continues, smiling up at him. “You can ask the Kims to help with that.” She drops her voice to a mock whisper, “They're the only family with a driveway. Loaded, you see.”

Baekhyun laughs and nods at her advice. His eyes stray to the bags on the ground by her feet. Cocking his head at the elderly woman and gesturing to the bags on the floor kindly, “Do you need help with these?”

Briefly glancing at the bags, she shakes her head, “No, it is fine, handsome boy. My grandson is coming to get me.” She pokes at his skin gently with a shaky finger, “Don't you worry.”

“I'll wait with you then. It is getting dark.” Baekhyun offers with a small smile.

“I have no objections.”

And so they wait together as the sun descends over the horizon and the lights brighten the streets enough to be able to see in the darkness that the night brings. The elderly woman is chatty just like Baekhyun and it works out; them just talking and standing together. He introduces himself and she as well, (“I'm the grandmother of this town, Mrs. Do. I'm serious about calling me grandmother, everyone does.”). Baekhyun talks about Seoul, she has only been there twice (once in her youth, another for a funeral) while she talks about Wando and the history. He remembers bits and pieces of it from childhood and she pieces them together for him.

Baekhyun barely feels the cold anymore as he is indulged in the stories told by Mrs. Do, imagining the colours and details of the stories, locking them away in his mind for inspiration later on. He nods along and laughs at the little jokes she slides into her story-telling. It goes on until someone clears their throat behind them and Baekhyun turns and.

“What are you?” the stranger directs his question at Baekhyun, his thick eyebrows strewn together in confusion. His eyes, his doe-like eyes are clouded over by slight curiosity and as Baekhyun parts his lips to introduce himself, Mrs. Do interrupts him.

“Kyungsoo!” she clicks her tongue disapprovingly. “That's no way to talk to a stranger!”

She gestures at Baekhyun, putting on a smile gently, “This is Byun Baekhyun, visiting all the way from Seoul! And this is my grandson, Kyungsoo. I apologise for his rudeness.”

Baekhyun waves it away and returns to the shorter boy – Kyungsoo – for a proper handshake, a smile, something but he is averting his eyes and has shuffled closer to his grandmother, Baekhyun notices.

Kyungsoo turns to his grandmother, the strain of his eyebrows ebbs away and he says quietly, probably hoping for Baekhyun to not hear, “But what if he was going to exploit you? You can't trust those Seoul folks.”

The dialect is just as thick in Kyungsoo's voice and Baekhyun smiles widely as he answers that for him, “Your grandmother is lovely. You'd be disappointed to know that I'm not exactly like those 'Seoul folks'.”

Mrs. Do lands a loud smack on Kyungsoo's arm and Baekhyun notices the tips of his ears reddening, the abashment clear. Baekhyun bites into the inside of his cheeks to stop from laughing at the sight, especially when Kyungsoo is a total (cute) stranger.

Baekhyun cuts in before Mrs. Do can start setting off threats at her grandson, “It's okay. I wouldn't trust me either.” He casts a glance at Kyungsoo and when their eyes lock, Baekhyun maintains his smile and he can see Kyungsoo's lips quivering slightly but all he does is press his lips together and look away.

Adorable.

Mrs. Do sends a fleeting glare to Kyungsoo before turning to show a smile at Baekhyun. Apologetically, she offers, “Do you need Kyungsoo to direct you to Mrs. Park's?”

Taken aback, Baekhyun wasn't expecting the question. He glances at the doe-eyed boy hesitantly and as expected, Baekhyun sees a look of refusal on Kyungsoo's face. His lips move to utter probably a no but his grandmother cuts him off again with a stern expression and his face subdues into a relenting look which surprises Baekhyun.

“Mrs. Park's is on the way to our house,” Kyungsoo sighs and begins walking in front of them, separating himself from his grandmother and Baekhyun. He grabs a few bags of groceries, leaving some presumably for Baekhyun, and turns away without looking back.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, jumps and makes a grab at the remaining two bags, stopping the grandmother from taking any. She flusters, lightly punching Baekhyun's arm and smiling in gratitude. He drags his luggage along with a cheeky smile.

The stars are more visible now as Baekhyun takes in the sight of Wando in the night light. Mrs. Do, as usual, chatters through the walk, delighting Baekhyun even more with all of the stories from her experience. Kyungsoo stays quiet, sometimes pausing to look at his grandmother and then, frowning when he sees Baekhyun engaging actively in conversation with her. While Baekhyun tries to keep his eyes on the ground to watch his footsteps (and the grandmother's just to be careful), he can't stop himself from straying his eyes to Kyungsoo's small, straight back, wondering and wondering.

He starts taking notice of his surroundings when they take a turn into a street with houses lining up on the sides. Some are a little worn out from the years, some look newly renovated. Baekhyun takes a few pauses as Mrs. Do is getting tired from the long walk.

(And Baekhyun does notice the driveway at the Kims, the house standing out among the tinier houses.)

Kyungsoo reaches the end with a stairway upwards and he turns around to face the two of them, slightly surprising Baekhyun as he almost walks right into Kyungsoo's chest without even realising. Kyungsoo steadies him with two fingers on his shoulder and Baekhyun starts wishing he doesn't.

“The Parks' is just on the right with a mango tree. You won't miss the mango tree, it's huge.” Kyungsoo says, averting his eyes again and he's constantly rubbing over his left hand, the same hand that touched Baekhyun's shoulder. And Baekhyun shouldn't care, but he's watching the motion, the way Kyungsoo's eyes shift.

“Alright...” Baekhyun nods and looks at Mrs. Do with a grin. With sincerity, he continues, “Thank you for leading me here. I'll make sure to stop by your place sometime for a visit.”

“You better, handsome boy!” Mrs. Do laughs, clapping Baekhyun on his back and sporting a grin as wide as his. "Send my regards to Mrs. Park too."

"I will," Baekhyun tugs on his luggage, feeling the burn of his wrist from the grocery bags. He turns hesitantly to face Kyungsoo whom is toying with the pebbles on the rocky streets. 

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun oddly tastes the name on his tongue, rolling the syllables around. It catches his attention, doe-like eyes staring back at Baekhyun with surprise even more emphasised in his widened pupils. Baekhyun waves the bags of groceries in front of Kyungsoo's face, "I can't bring that, can I?"

Kyungsoo grabs them, fingers brushing against Baekhyun and he holds his breath for the next words he's about to utter. 

"Thank you, see you around." 

The grandmother is waving at Baekhyun and he lets out an easier smile before walking off, lifting his luggage to mount the stairs up. But before he can even take a step, he feels warmth wrapping around his wrist and his head swivels and Kyungsoo is staring at him, lips pursed.

"Don't go around my grandmother and I again," his whisper is low and the wind whips against the words harshly. Baekhyun swallows thickly, falling more into the darkness in Kyungsoo's eyes than anything else.

And when Kyungsoo's hand leaves Baekhyun, when they both leave him there, Baekhyun can still feel the burn of the stare, the warmth that radiates through a single touch.

Baekhyun climbs the stairs and he can't forget.

__  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're still small!"

Baekhyun holds a glare, directing it at this giant of a boy cackling. He laughs even more at the sight of Baekhyun's furrowed eyebrows, clutching his stomach and barely holding on to the door knob to keep upright.

"And you've... grown bigger for no reason," is all Baekhyun can say but he doesn't think that Chanyeol even heard it with his obnoxiously loud cackling.

Baekhyun thanks the heavens when a middle-aged lady in a flower patterned nightgown pops her head out behind Chanyeol's shoulder, eyes round with curiosity.

"What's going on here?"

Chanyeol swivels around, still doubling over in laughter, and manages to choke out, “It's Baekhyun, mom! He's still as tiny as before!”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, jabbing a threatening finger at Chanyeol, “Tiny is exaggerating!”

“Not when you're standing outside looking like that.”

Mrs. Park had to break into the conversation, probably sensing the fumes emitting off Baekhyun. Thank the heavens for her again or else Baekhyun would have lunged forward at Chanyeol, no matter that it's been more than a decade since they last met.

Baekhyun has known the Parks for a long, long time, seeing as his mother still stays in touch with Mrs. Park, he's always getting a bit of news on their well-being. According to his mother, he spent a fair share of his time growing up, with Park Chanyeol. Back then, Mrs. Park and Mr. Park were still married (see: it's unknown if they were happily married), and Baekhyun's father was still tied to the fishmonger job. 

Of course, Baekhyun only remembers this in bits and pieces. His mother brings him on the occasional trips all the way to Wando, sometimes she doesn't and leaves him at his grandparents' place, but on the days she did, Baekhyun somehow befriended a Park Chanyeol and constantly created havoc even when he was running around in diapers.

_ “At some point, you two were quite inseparable.”  _ Baekhyun shudders at the thought now.

Just like all things in life, Baekhyun's father's job ended and he found a better job near their province. And they reunited in the most cliché way possible. And six-year-old Baekhyun waved goodbye at the Wando he saw in his dreams mixed in reality. 

“Baek,” Mrs. Park uses the preloved nickname she had for Baekhyun, shared with his own mother and it makes him feel even more nostalgic. “Come on inside, pass that luggage to Chanyeol. Don't grumble, you teased him enough and now, you carry his luggage to his room. Come here, have you had dinner?”

In the middle of all this, Baekhyun is being moved around. Mrs. Park has a hand on his shoulder, lightly pushing him through the door and he's being embraced by the most homely interior he has ever seen. With family pictures framed in vintage gold lining up the wall by the stairs, little carved clay statues on tables and shelves, and typical rosy curtains draping over the windows, Baekhyun has never felt right at home for a while and he starts missing his mother.

“I'm going to make a phone call to umma for a bit,” Baekhyun gives a small smile before Mrs. Park can shove a few dinner dishes into his hands to eat. “I'll be back for dinner.”

He dives out by the backdoor and gets greeted by the sound of waves rushing into his ears. It's not so close by but Baekhyun hears it faintly like a comfortable clock ticking its hours by, like his heart counting each and every single breath. It's calming and the wind blows by him with a cold breeze, reminding him of the winter.

He checks his phone for signal and almost cries out of relief at the signal bar showing a sign of life. Baekhyun quickly presses on his mother's contact, lifting his phone to his ear and listening to the dial tone on one ear and the sea on the other.

“Baek!” his mother's voice shines through the shitty signal and Baekhyun smiles instantly. “Did you just arrive in Wando safely? Are you at the Parks' now? Have you eaten, dear?”

Mothers and their influx of questions, Baekhyun shakes his head, silently laughing to himself.

“Not really. I spent some time with some folks, chatting. I'm at the Parks' now though,” Baekhyun answers dutifully. “And I haven't eaten but I am sure I will. Mrs. Park wouldn't let me starve.”

“Folks?” He can hear some disbelief in her voice. “Not getting around with the wrong company, are you?”

Out of all things he has said, that's what his mother decided to focus on. Baekhyun scoffs, “If Wando's resident grandmother is considered the wrong company.”

A sound of recognition is heard on the other end and his mother says, “Ah, is it Mrs. Do? I'm glad you've met her. Sweet woman.”

“And entertaining,” Baekhyun adds, smiling. Then, the image of a certain doe-eyed boy flashes in his mind.  _ With an adorable grandson too, _ Baekhyun doesn't add.

Suddenly, a voice booms out of nowhere, a head peeking out into the backyard, eyes wide. “HEY TINY, YOUR ROOM IS READY AND MOM ASKED ME TO TELL YOU DINNER IS REA–” at the look of Baekhyun on his phone, Park Chanyeol and his obnoxiously loud voice shuts up. He goes down to a whisper, still loud and breathy so it's useless, “Dinner's ready, sorry for interrupting!”

He dashes out, leaving the door ajar in his wake. Baekhyun stares and lets out a sigh. He hears his mother giggling on the other end.

“That must have been Chanyeol, I assume?” his mother asks rhetorically. Baekhyun groans in answer and his mother's giggles develops into a light laugh. “Go on, have dinner and sleep early. You've had a long day, driving and all.”

At the mention of the drive, Baekhyun instinctively slouches, starts feeling the ache in his wrists and legs. It has indeed been such a long day. He bids his mother goodbye but of course, with a promise to call again or else, as he quotes his mother,  _ “I will call Mrs. Park myself and ask her to remind you everyday. Do you want to be embarrassed, Baek?” _ Oh, mothers and their threatening ways to make their kids do things.

He slips through the door, following the scent of... jjampong? Baekhyun pokes his head into the spacious living room to see Chanyeol drawing up the dining table, pushing the sofa forward so it's exactly center. He pulls up three chairs, places them properly around the rounded table.

“May I.. help with something?” Baekhyun asks tentatively. 

Mrs. Park walks in, placing the side dishes on the table. She smiles at Baekhyun as she straightens up, "You can line up the chopsticks and drinks if you don't mind."

Baekhyun jumps at the request, "I don't at all." 

They move around the table, decorating it more with food and utensils. When Baekhyun does his job, he goes into the kitchen and forces Mrs. Park to let him help with the dishes. Once she settles down, Chanyeol starts helping himself to the food, encouraging Baekhyun to do the same.

It tastes like home. It feels like home. It smells like home.

"So mom says you're a writer?"

Baekhyun looks up, midst chewing, and nods to answer Chanyeol's question. There's most likely a stain from the jjampong soup at the side of his mouth, maybe on his shirt, but he doesn't care really.

"I heard that your books are doing well!" Mrs. Park exclaims. "Your mother must be so proud."

Baekhyun shrugs, "Not so well but it's enough." He smiles for better measure.

Chanyeol leans in, a droplet of water hanging on to his bottom lip. "So what do you write about? Love stories? Zombie apocalypses? Both?" A curious glint twinkles in his eyes, eager.

"I hate zombies." Baekhyun slurps his soup. "And I write love stories."

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, almost teasingly, "About who?"

Baekhyun's mind empties. Sure, he gets that question a lot and all he answers is a line of lies that hold a bit of truth in them. But right now, he can't seem to form a lie on his tongue, not when there's such an expectant expression on Chanyeol's face.

"I don't know," Baekhyun says instead. He swirls his chopsticks around the noodles, pondering. He can say Taeyeon but it's not exactly true. If anything, none of his books are about their love story, the crash and burn. 

He can tell that Chanyeol doesn't believe him but he does drop the topic anyway (which slightly redeems him from the tiny comment earlier) and moves into asking more questions about the city life,  _ "How's Seoul?", "It isn't that great if you're here right? I'm kidding." _ .

Baekhyun keeps answering and answering their questions. He is mostly relieved when no one asks him about the sudden, rash decision he's made to take a break from writing and come here. He reciprocates by asking them about their lives here in Wando ( _ “Yura left a year ago to become a news reporter in Seoul.” “I know, I've seen her sometimes on the news!” _ ). Then, Baekhyun spends the rest of the time where Chanyeol talks about the time he enlisted in the army listening and finishing what's left in the bowl. By the time Chanyeol finishes, Baekhyun's bowl is empty, scraping nothingness into his spoon and finding that he's too full to move anywhere else. He just wants to collapse into a bed, a food coma coming on strongly.

He volunteers to do the dish-washing but Mrs. Park pushes him to the stairs leading up to the rooms and threatens him with a wooden spoon in hand,  _ “If you don't go straight to bed...” _ , which really leaves him with no choice. Baekhyun thanks her profusely for the meal before Chanyeol pulls him away to show him the room he's staying in. 

“Do a lot of visitors come to stay here?” Baekhyun casually asks, eyes poring over the little details of the interior. Everything about the house feels familiar, like a home he has been away from for a long time. Maybe it's just the nostalgia kicking in, he has never travelled this far since he was younger and alone at that.

Chanyeol hums, “We do get a lot in the summer.” He pauses at a door, rummages in his pockets for a few seconds before pulling out a key. He gives it to Baekhyun, the cold metal hitting his palm. Chanyeol still lingers as Baekhyun turns the lock, “But you're the only one during winter.”

Baekhyun's eyes widen. Not at what Chanyeol had said but at the room greeting him once he switches the lights on. It's nothing much; a bed, a writing desk, a wardrobe and his luggage sitting in the corner. But what surprises him is the similarity it bears to his own room back at his parents' house.

“I'll leave you to that,” Chanyeol pats at Baekhyun's back. He finally turns around, waving over his shoulder, “Goodnight, Baek.”

“Goodnight.” Baekhyun echoes softly, but it's lost in the empty corridor. He faces his room again and lets out a sigh as his eyes notice the writing desk.

_ Tomorrow,  _ he promises himself.  _ It begins tomorrow. _

__  
  
  
  
  
  


The wind slaps Baekhyun in the face as he tries to sneak out of the still, sleeping house. Even though he has his huge beige trench coat wrapping him fully from head to toe, he still feels the breeze of the wind lightly brushing the hairs on his skin, sending a chill straight to the bone. Baekhyun has frankly forgotten how bad the weather can get when he's far from the city.

He sets upon the pavement, trying to recall the directions to the Kims' house which Mrs. Park gave him before leaving. Baekhyun turns left and stuffs his hands into his pockets, blowing out a puff of air. He should have worn a scarf as well but in his defence, he didn't expect such a cold morning. He can already faintly hear his mother reprimanding him for his bare neck in the winter.

Despite the freezing weather, Baekhyun can't help but admire the little island in its glory on such a bright, sunny day. There's still snow on the pavements, on the grassy patches, and Baekhyun has no doubt in his mind that by noon hits, he'd be seeing snowmen decorating the streets, thanks to the kids. And it makes Baekhyun long to join in the fun as well.

Baekhyun hasn't felt freedom like this in so long, he feels like he could take flight across the world at this point. He finds it unbelievable that weeks before now, he was contemplating to take his mother's advice, uncertain of taking such a long break from the city and the writing team to find fresh air, but now that he's standing in the midst of all the nature, Baekhyun is glad he took the leap after all. He may not have written anything yet, but he has faith that when he leaves, he'll have  _ something  _ out of such a beautiful island.

Baekhyun feels like he is rediscovering himself somehow.

He comes to a stop before a brown terrace house, standing amongst the rest with the aura it vibrates in. They do have a driveway, an average one to hold at least two cars and there's already one space occupied. Baekhyun steps around the gate and skips up the steps to ring the doorbell. It sounds like a bird's whistle on a quiet, serene morning.

The door parts to show a middle-aged man, trying to tuck his shirt into his trousers. He blinks a few times before settling his eyes on Baekhyun, then, he smiles.

“You must be Baekhyun!” the man exclaims. Baekhyun nods and smiles politely as the man clasps his hand onto Baekhyun's shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Mrs. Park called to say there's trouble with your car?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “Oh, no. My car's fine. I just need somewhere to park it. I hope it isn't much trouble to...?”

The man slaps at Baekhyun's back and Baekhyun controls his wince. “That's no problem!” Then, he turns to call out to his house, his voice reverberating through the walls, “Jongin! Come down here for a second!”

Then, he turns to Baekhyun with another one of his smiles, “That's my son. He can help you in driving the car back here.”

Baekhyun's eyes widen and he starts to refuse but the boy –  Jongin has appeared by the man's side, hair ruffled like he has just woken up, eyes squinted and sleepy. Before he could say anything, the man has already rattled off instructions to his son and pushing both of them out with a wave. 

“So... where's your car?” Jongin starts and Baekhyun is hit with more surprise at the raspy voice Jongin has. The boy looks young, and Baekhyun has a guess that he is most likely at the peak of his teenage years.

“Uh... just follow me?”

So Jongin does that and they both walk together with an awkward space between them. Baekhyun tries his best to remember where he left his car as Jongin drags his feet over the pavements, scuffing his shoes into the cemented ground. 

“How old are you?”

Jongin looks up, startled, probably not expecting Baekhyun to try to make conversation, but he answers it, putting an end to Baekhyun's curiosity.

“Nineteen.”

Baekhyun's eyes almost bulge out, “Nineteen?” When Jongin shrugs at Baekhyun's reaction, he continues, “You look sixteen!”

“It's my eyes,” Jongin mumbles. “A lot of people tell me that so you're not the first.”

Baekhyun sighs, “It must be nice to be young and look even younger.”

Jongin turns to face him, scrutinising him, “You're probably not that much older.” His face scrunches up, guessing, “Twenty?”

“Do I look twenty?” Baekhyun laughs at Jongin's guess, shaking his head. “No, I'm twenty-two. I wish I'm twenty though.”

Jongin hums as he continues to kick against the stray pebbles on the pavement, “So, not that much older. I'm right.”

“I'm three years older than you.”

Jongin waves it away, “That's nothing. I've dated a twenty-five year old woman before.”

“Dating?” Baekhyun repeats in a questioning tone. He smirks, catching Jongin's eye, and says teasingly, “Why, Jongin. I didn't ask about your dating life. Are you perhaps interested in me?”

Baekhyun giggles, tries to muffle it behind his palm but it's impossible when he sees the redness bathing Jongin's face wholly. Baekhyun watches the way Jongin sputters out, “No,  _ no.  _ I'm– stop laughing at me!” He raises his hands in mock defence, his shoulders still shaking in laughter at the crimson blush peppering across Jongin's cheeks. Cute.

Jongin elbows Baekhyun's ribs, pouting like a little pup that Baekhyun has jested. Baekhyun fakes a wince but instead, he bursts out laughing again at the expression Jongin wears.

“C'mon, I'm just joking!” Baekhyun calls out as Jongin tries to storm off. He catches up with Jongin quickly and smiles, “I'm just trying to break the ice here, you don't have to feel shy around me.”

And it evidently worked; Jongin talks more freely with Baekhyun, describing how he somehow landed in a three month relationship with a twenty-five year old woman when he was merely eighteen and naïve, and Baekhyun spins jokes around, causing Jongin to laugh. Baekhyun decides that the boy looks even younger when his pristine set of teeth are shown, eyes scrunched together in delight.

“You're a writer, right?” Jongin pops the question as they approach Baekhyun's car. Baekhyun turns, eyebrows furrowing.

“Did the news of my arrival spread that fast throughout the island within a night?”

Jongin smiles, laughs. “No, it's just–” He pauses, as if contemplating to say something, then, continues. “Chanyeol told me that he has a friend in Seoul who is a writer and I didn't believe him until he told me that you were coming last night.”

“Ah...” Baekhyun makes a noise of realisation and nods along. “Yep, I'm that writer friend. I didn't know you were friends with Chanyeol.”

Jongin snorts, “It's impossible to not be friends with Chanyeol.” He, then, points at a familiar car in the distance, “Is that your car?”

Baekhyun nods, gesturing to it when they inch closer. “Yes, my one and only car. My ride or die.”

Jongin gazes at it longingly, “I wish I could get a car as nice as this.”

Baekhyun teases him by ruffling his hair, messing up the mop of brown hair even more, “Stay in school first, Jonginnie.”

They both get into the car, and as Baekhyun starts the engine, Jongin gives him the directions to his house, helping him to manoeuvre his way through the small roads, passing the houses he has walked past last night. A weird thought drifts through his mind and Baekhyun starts to wonder about the doe-eyed Kyungsoo. He did promise to visit the grandmother, and he feels his spirits lift at the possibility of seeing him around. Odd, Baekhyun tells himself mentally, these feelings are odd.

Baekhyun eases the car into the driveway and parks right next to the car already occupying half of the space. Relieved that he can park his car safely, Baekhyun shuts the engine off and sits there for a few seconds before Jongin breaks the silence.

“Well, I have to go. Shovel the snow and all...” Jongin looks back at his house, drooping shoulders and sighing. “Tell Chanyeol I said hi?”

“Will do,” Baekhyun automatically says, unbuckling his seatbelt. He looks up, smiling as their eyes make contact. “Thank you, Jonginnie. Tell that to your father too.”

Jongin grins, “No problem.” They both get out of the car and as Baekhyun slams the door closed, Jongin's already hopping up the stairs to his front door, waving at Baekhyun. “See you around!”

Baekhyun chuckles as Jongin's back disappears behind the door and he's left alone again. He kicks his shoes against the pavement, starting his journey back to the Parks' house. Baekhyun hasn't planned to do anything for the vacation, truly relying on the moment and what he wants to do, and frankly all he wants to do is sit down out in the open, under the winter sun and feel the wind slap against his face repeatedly. He can imagine his mother's scolding tone in the distance at that kind of thought.

The mere thought of returning to the rented room, to the laptop propped on the writing desk, slightly scares Baekhyun because now that he's far away from the city, he has no excuse. He's free of all responsibilities except one; writing a book.

Baekhyun suddenly feels the weight of his phone in his back pocket and he's tempted to type out his frustrations to his two best friends in Seoul but it's too early in the morning and the feelings will subside, he believes. Instead of groaning out in lamentation, he pops by a convenience store he remembers seeing on the way to the Parks' house.

Walking in, he feels his stomach grumbling. He wishes he had some breakfast, maybe whipped up a classic instant noodles meal for breakfast so he wouldn't feel this hungry. Baekhyun wanders through the small convenience store, typical pop music playing softly through the speakers and yet, the cashier has headphones on, listening to her own music. 

Deciding on chocolate bread and strawberry milk, Baekhyun pays for them and immediately tearing through the milk carton once he steps out of the store. He is incessantly slurping on the milk, barely watching his footsteps when he bumps into someone's back accidentally.

“Oops!” Baekhyun lets out a surprised gasp as he manages to save his milk carton from spilling over the stranger. He straightens up, the apology at the tip of his tongue, “I'm so sorry, I wasn't watchi–  _ Kyungsoo? _ ”

The doe-eyed boy from yesterday, Kyungsoo. He stares at Baekhyun like he's seeing him for the first time. Baekhyun holds his glee back, he was hoping but he wasn't expecting to see the boy so soon.

“It's okay,” Kyungsoo mutters quietly. Baekhyun notices a small white, plastic bag in his hand and when Kyungsoo's eyes follow his line of vision, he moves the bag behind his back, out of Baekhyun's curious eyes.

They both stand there for a couple of seconds, Baekhyun can feel the time freezing them in the moment. Not knowing what to do or say, Baekhyun licks at the lone droplet of strawberry milk on his straw and he feels Kyungsoo's stare burning into his skin like last night.

Kyungsoo makes the first move, turning around, walking away from him. Baekhyun remembers how to move his limbs and mouth, so he calls after Kyungsoo, “See you around, Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun isn't sure what he was expecting but he gets a reply, a quiet low murmur of “Hopefully not.” from the boy.

A wave passes over Baekhyun and he is the one left staring at Kyungsoo's back, ears deafening from the silence of the morning. He tries to shrug it off, continues his walk back to the Parks' house, slurps at the little milk he has left. But he can't shake the feeling off.

Something about Kyungsoo is pulling Baekhyun to him and this time, he doesn't have a clue why. Something about Kyungsoo keeps him on Baekhyun's mind and when he greets the front door of the Parks' house, he finds himself yearning to write but he isn't sure of what exactly.

__  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yah, Byun Baekhyun!” The banging on the door continues, somehow piercing through the loud music Baekhyun has on in his headphones. “Dinner is ready and if you're not out in three seconds, I'll personally hit you with the wooden spoon!”

Baekhyun pulls the shirt over his head and snatches the headphones out of his ears. He sighs, just for a second to spare, at the blank document staring back at him and closes the laptop with defeat. Just as the door opens threateningly, he forces his way out and slams it shut behind him, staring up at Chanyeol's stupidly grinning face.

  
“Scared?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and ignores Chanyeol as he walks past him, descending the stairs. 

Chanyeol catches up to him in no time, with his freakishly long legs and all. “Just eat dinner with us everyday now. We always have a lot of food to share around and you're our only guest in the winter.”

Baekhyun looks up, surprised at the gesture, “Are you sure? Is it not troublesome for you guys?”

Chanyeol snorts, loudly just like everything he does. “It's only one more person. Plus, mom would be glad to be feeding you every night.”

Baekhyun smiles at that. It's typical of Mrs. Park to want that for him, the burdensome feeling ebbs away as Chanyeol says that. Before he could step into the living room, Chanyeol pulls him back in for a low whisper.

“Also, a friend of mine is joining us for dinner. Be nice.”

Baekhyun sends a glare Chanyeol's way, retorting, “I'm always nice.”

Not bothering to entertain Chanyeol's muffled snort at that statement, Baekhyun walks into the living room, curious to see Chanyeol's pal. He was expecting Jongin, or maybe another resident he hasn't met yet. What he sees instead is a familiar back with stark black hair, a few single strands sticking out stubbornly. As the stranger turns, Baekhyun's suspicions are confirmed.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol exclaims from behind Baekhyun. Forcefully enveloping Kyungsoo in a hug, Chanyeol turns him around to face Baekhyun, “Meet my friend from Seoul, he's a writer! Baekhyun, meet Kyung–”

“–soo.” Baekhyun finishes for Chanyeol and he ignores the startled expression on Chanyeol's face. “We've met before.”

“It has only been a day, where did you two meet?” Chanyeol and his burning questions as per usual.

“He was chatting with my grandmother,” Kyungsoo answers, surprising Baekhyun that he didn't say kidnap. “She took a liking to him afterwards.” At that, Kyungsoo faces Baekhyun fully and says monotonously, “She keeps asking me to invite you for dinner.”

“That's nice. Tell her I'll–” 

“I'm not asking you to,” Kyungsoo interrupts Baekhyun, leaving him at an awkward pause, mouth agape at Kyungsoo's words. Chanyeol's eyes dart from Kyungsoo to Baekhyun before scrunching up in amusement, though Baekhyun fails to catch the jester in the situation.

“Well...” Chanyeol starts, slicing into the tension thickly. “Would you like some abalone porridge? Mr. Lee caught them this morning and gave some to mom.”

The heavenly scent of abalone porridge wafts into Baekhyun's nostrils and his stomach grumbles in hunger, eager to fill it up. Maintaining his composure, he helps to set the table up, side by side with Kyungsoo in silence. It's loud in his ears but after a while, it settles in comfortably. 

Baekhyun considers the seat next to Kyungsoo before hastily choosing the seat across him as Chanyeol emerges from the kitchen. The taller boy doesn't even hesitate for a second before sitting next to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun tries to hide his pout behind a mouthful of porridge. He chokes, coughing and gulping the porridge too fast. Chanyeol looks up in concern and Baekhyun ignores Kyungsoo's own gaze as he calms himself down with a glass of water. The tip of Baekhyun's tongue is burned however and it's numb as he continues to eat, not being able to fully enjoy the taste of the porridge.

“Kyungsoo-ah,” Mrs. Park greets Kyungsoo, a motherly and friendly smile on her face. “Why are you not coming over as much?”

Kyungsoo's lips twitch and he gives in to a small smile for the woman. “Have been staying at home to take care of my grandmother,” he explains simply.

Mrs. Park's expression changes into pity, “I hope she's doing well?”

“She's trying,” is all Kyungsoo manages before he glances at Baekhyun, then Chanyeol whom catches a hint and changes the topic.

“So, did I ever tell you how I met Kyungsoo?”

It's a rhetorical question, Baekhyun realises, as Chanyeol continues to tell the story of his friendship with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun listens to the way Chanyeol laughs whilst describing how incredibly 'geeky' Kyungsoo had looked back then when they were fifteen, timid and quiet just as now according to Chanyeol. Baekhyun sneaks a glance at Kyungsoo and notices a hint of a smile on his lips, gaze fixated on the taller boy as he goes on to talk about the beginning of their music duo in high school.

“Kyungsoo hated singing in public,” Chanyeol says, chuckling at the memory in his head. Baekhyun listens attentively, leaning forward in curiosity. “No matter how many times I've proposed an idea to perform for a competition or just for fun on the streets, he threatens to break my guitar.” 

Baekhyun imagines a younger Kyungsoo wearing black rimmed glasses with his lips faintly touching a microphone, singing his heart out. He can't let his mind wander too far off, can't imagine the song coming out of Kyungsoo's voic

A laugh, “Kyungsoo had an iron grip so he can totally do that. So we settled on an agreement to post anonymous covers online which was good. We gained a lot of positive feedback and ever since then...” Chanyeol trails off, glancing at Kyungsoo for a second. “Kyungsoo hasn't found a reason to break my guitar.”

Kyungsoo lands a punch on Chanyeol's arm, rolling his eyes as he mutters softly but Baekhyun hears it all the same, “Don't give me a reason to now.”

Baekhyun looks away, spinning his spoon in the bowl in the remnants of his porridge when a sudden ringing sound blares through the living room. He hears Kyungsoo's voice just as the ringing stops, “Hello? Grandma?”

There's a long pause as everyone else in the room awaits for an answer, continuing to pick at their food. Baekhyun nibbles at a piece of abalone when Kyungsoo slouches into the chair, nodding dutifully, “Alright.. okay, I'll leave now. Don't apologise, I'll be there.”

He hangs up and Mrs. Park gazes over, concern written all over her features, “Is your grandmother okay?”

Baekhyun observes the way Kyungsoo sinks his teeth onto his bottom lip, trying to smile just for the sake of it as he nods, “She's okay. She just needs a bit of help... Lost her medicine...”

Mrs. Park immediately leans over to pat on Kyungsoo's arm and he sighs into the gesture before getting up. He bows, thanks her for the meal and apologises for his sudden departure. Chanyeol whispers something into Kyungsoo's ear that Baekhyun can't catch from his seat. Then,  _ then,  _ he glances at Baekhyun, eyes poring over him with intensity and Baekhyun can't seem to look away, holding the gaze. 

It breaks anyway when Mrs. Park rushes over to push a container wrapped in plastic into Kyungsoo's hands. She explains in a haste, “Abalone porridge for your grandmother. If it gets cold, heat it up. Send her my best wishes, Kyungsoo-ah.”

Kyungsoo blinks and accepts the porridge, hugging it to his chest like a child. He trudges over to the front door, accompanied by Chanyeol and a lingering Baekhyun. He doesn't know what to say, but he feels his tongue running over his front teeth, contemplating and then, hesitating.

“Message me when you get back safely,” Chanyeol sends Kyungsoo out.

But before he steps out, Baekhyun stops Kyungsoo suddenly, the words forming in his head and he speaks them out at the sight of an impatient expression on Kyungsoo's face.

“I hope your grandmother is fine,” Baekhyun says it too fast, the words skipping over each other. He can only hope Kyungsoo understands him. He drops his voice lower in a whisper, the words coming out of him without even thinking, “Also, I don't know why but I want to get to know you better.”

Kyungsoo's gaze fixates on him for a few seconds, his words hanging in the air. It almost feels like time froze until Kyungsoo finally replies, “Thank you.” 

A smile eases on Baekhyun's face, thinking that's the end of it, ready to wave Kyungsoo out of the door until he breaks the serenity, breaks the smile on Baekhyun's lips.

“And.. well.. I don't so try your luck, Byun.”

It's only until Kyungsoo leaves Baekhyun hanging at the door with a curious Chanyeol lingering in the back with his million questions that Baekhyun comes to a revelation that Kyungsoo was referring to his remark to wanting to know him better.

It leaves him with a better taste on his tongue, heart clenched in an iron grip.

__  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun sits at the writing desk, staring at his laptop again. It feels too reminiscent of the nights in Seoul spent poring over the blankness of his document, wrecking through his brains for a single word to type.

This time however isn't any different from the rest. 

He refrains –  barely refrains himself from tearing his hair out in frustration. He merely shut the laptop close with a soft slamming sound and jumps into bed, head plunged into his pillows.

_ Soon, soon, soon.  _ Baekhyun tells himself.  _ Soon, there will be ten thousand words on that document and I won't suffer this block ever again. _

But even when he tells himself that, he can't convince himself enough.

__  
  
  
  
  
  


He lifts his hand from his eyes, the light isn't as blinding as before, his vision has somehow adjusted to the brightness. It dawns upon him that there's figure within the light and he inches closer, his curiosity, a belittling sin, gets the best of him.

Closer and closer. Step by step. Jonghyun realises that the figure isn't moving, merely bathing in the sunlight in midday. He squints his eyes to get a better look, noticing that it's a boy standing in the middle of the road, dark lashes against his sharp cheekbones.

Entranced, Jonghyun reaches out instinctively. Sensing him, it seems, the boy moves in a flash, in a single blink that Jonghyun didn't catch at all. 

“You're a human being.”

The voice, low yet ending on a high pitch in a questioning tone, sounds behind Jonghyun and he swivels around in surprise to see the strange boy with his eyes still closed right behind him.

“Er...” Unsure of what to say, Jonghyun shrugs. “Yeah, human right here.”

When the strange boy's eyes open, nothing close to fear spreads through his body. Instead, Jonghyun feels an even more immense amount of curiosity and he wonders.

Jonghyun wonders if it's possible to sink in the deepest, bluest ocean in the world and still drown in those magnificent eyes of the clearest shade of blue.

–   _ Astray, Byun Baekhyun, c. 2016.  _

__  
  
  
  
  
  


**hera:** how's the writing going?

**hera:** ???

**hera:** is everything okay?

A groan. Baekhyun stretches out on the bed, flipping onto his stomach, nose deep into the pillows. He stays like that for one, two seconds and he gasps for air desperately, his senses awakening. He had forgotten to shut the blinds before sleeping so now the afternoon sun is shining through the window panes, digging into the corneas of his eyes.

Baekhyun's body aches slightly as he attempts to get up from bed, the cold seeping into his skin as soon as he throws the blanket off him. His phone, sitting on the dresser, beeps and he ignores it, already foreseeing it to be another one of Hera's text messages. He doesn't have an answer prepared, so he'll use the excuse of weak signal as part of his ignorance.

Baekhyun really doesn't know what else to do.

He rubs at his eyes, yawning even after a shower. It barely wakes him up and he wants to dive right back into his dreamland. Baekhyun barely had any sleep the night before, spent half of it trying to sleep, spent the other half chipping his nails off at Hera's text messages. Pushing them out of his mind, he tries to focus on planning his day ahead. Baekhyun hasn't been able to explore the island much and just as he's finishing that train of thought, he hears Chanyeol's voice booming from downstairs.

Baekhyun screams back but when there is no answer, he lets out another groan. A typical trick by Park Chanyeol. He takes one last glance at his phone with four unread messages and leaves his room to descend downstairs. 

“Do you ever get tired of shouting my name throughout the house?” Baekhyun greets Chanyeol, noticing that he's fully dressed. The taller boy stands by the front door, a scarf tucked around his neck, all snuggled in his coat. He doesn't answer, pays more attention to the boots he's putting on.

Chanyeol was in the middle of tying his shoelaces when Baekhyun shoves him playfully. “Oops,” Baekhyun smiles sweetly as Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “What do you want?”

“Go get dressed, we're going to the fish market today.”

“Fish market?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, echoing Chanyeol's words mostly to himself. 

He gets dressed just as Chanyeol asked, remembering to wrap a scarf around his neck as he notices the temperature dropping further and further the longer he stays here. Baekhyun taps his fingers at his phone, hesitates for a second and just walks away from it, not bothering to take it with him. He can't let any messages to distract his mood further today, he's in for a bit of exploring, even if it's just the fish market.

When Baekhyun pushes thoughts of his writing out of his head, he's faced with other obstacle; Do Kyungsoo. Images of his doe-like eyes and lips oddly shaped like a heart float into Baekhyun's mind, and he wonders. The feeling residing in him is too similar to the time he met Taeyeon for the first time. Fumbling like an idiot, losing the ability to be as charming as he is usually (Baekhyun can already hear the fake puking sounds coming out of Jongdae at this), clumsy and tongue-tied. Kim Taeyeon, however, isn't as difficult as Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun immediately crushes the thoughts. What is his mind even suggesting? An interest in a boy whom can't even talk to him properly without resentment laced in his voice? 

Mind cleared, Baekhyun forces himself to face the little island again.

__  
  
  
  
  
  


“You didn't mention he was coming along.”

Baekhyun's eyes follow the way Kyungsoo nods at him without acknowledging him with a single glance. It's funny how Baekhyun could say the same about Kyungsoo's presence in the middle of him and Chanyeol. Baekhyun wants to pop the question as well but assuming by Kyungsoo's reaction,  _ he's  _ the intruder. The taller boy in question merely wears a cheeky smile, all teeth on show, clearly guilty of letting the other two know.

“I'm in charge of showing him around,” Chanyeol explains as Kyungsoo lifts his eyebrows. “You know how shitty I am at that.”

“Not my problem.”

“Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here at all?” Baekhyun retorts, ignoring the scoff from Chanyeol. He turns to Kyungsoo, tilting his head at him, “If you don't want me here, just say the word.”

The bluntness catches Kyungsoo off guard and his eyes widen in shock. Baekhyun's the one holding the gaze this time and Kyungsoo breaks it, flitting his eyes to the ground, muttering softly, “Let's just go in.”

Kyungsoo walks away from the two of them, disappearing into the Friday crowd at the fish market. When Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol, he shrugs and urges Baekhyun to follow after Kyungsoo. His feet move on their own and he is then also engulfed by the crowd, the growing shouts for negotiations and the even louder shouts to promote the catch of the day.

_ Well,  _ a voice says in Baekhyun's mind, sounding relieved,  _ at least he didn't push you off.  _

Baekhyun can only hope that it lasts.

The fishy smell lingers in Baekhyun's nostrils and he tries to draw his breaths out evenly to not fill his nostrils with such a stink. Conversation forgotten at the foot of the market, Baekhyun gawks at the fresh seafood, almost drooling at the thought of them cooked in the many dishes he hasn't had the chance to eat for a long, long time. He's been to the market a few times before in his childhood, mostly trying to get out of it as the visits are mostly in the morning and he much treasures sleep over the stank of the fish market (he still does).

Baekhyun was in the middle of considering a crab to plead Mrs. Park to cook for him the way his mother does when someone pulls on his sleeve, tugging him along, a few steps far from the stall. He turns and almost slips on the wet floor at the revelation. Kyungsoo faces forward, two fingers pulling on Baekhyun's sleeve, so careful that his fingers don't brush against Baekhyun's skin.

“Chanyeol has wandered off,” Kyungsoo says without turning back. “I don't want to lose you too.”

The words strike a single chord in Baekhyun's heart. Without realising, a thought flutters through his mind.

_ You won't lose me,  _ Baekhyun almost says.  _ You've already got an iron grip on me. _

Instead, Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo wordlessly through the market. He stops a couple of times, eyes lingering on a few deals but then, he is moving again through the crowd with Baekhyun's sleeve caught in between his fingers. Kyungsoo doesn't let go strangely and Baekhyun doesn't want to keep being handled around by his sleeve so he stops.

Kyungsoo turns around when he realises that the sleeve he's holding on is not budging anymore and Baekhyun has indeed stopped following him. Baekhyun watches his eyebrows raise in question, lips parted to speak and he shuts him up right when Baekhyun takes a hold of Kyungsoo's fingers gently, covering his hand with his own in a loose handhold.

Time freezes again, the crowd seems to be frozen as well when Kyungsoo's gaze flits between their holding hands now to Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun's lips lift upwards in a reassuring smile, Kyungsoo remains stoic-faced. He doesn't let go though, merely stares at their hands with an expression that Baekhyun can't even decipher.

Then, without a word, Kyungsoo swivels around again and starts walking, still hand in hand with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun presses his lips together to stop himself from grinning. The warmth emitting from Kyungsoo's hand is too comfortable and Baekhyun's glad he didn't let go. He wants to get closer, slip in closer and closer into Kyungsoo's proximity to bathe in his natural warmth. Baekhyun's cheeks are hurting, his lips aching from trying too hard to not smile.

At the umpteenth time that Kyungsoo pauses at a stall to gaze curiously upon the seafood, Baekhyun tugs on his hand, causing Kyungsoo to stop in surprise. His gaze moves to Baekhyun questioningly. 

“Do you not want anything?” Baekhyun asks, leaning into Kyungsoo so his words are heard better over the noise. 

Kyungsoo contemplates. Pursing his lips, “Not really. It's for my grandma.”

“Get her something to cook in a hearty soup,” Baekhyun advises gently. “Steamed fish?”

Kyungsoo's lips twitch, “I'll consider that.”

It's the first time Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo's eyes softening and his lips not curled in a slight snarly manner. His eyes twinkle and he nods a little too eagerly. Kyungsoo's lips twitch again and he immediately turns around, hand still in Baekhyun's, pulling him along to drown in the crowd.

They stay like that for a while. Kyungsoo finally makes a stop and purchases something. The plastic bag dangles in his hand whilst the other still occupied by Baekhyun's loosely but a pleasant reminder. Baekhyun soon forgets to look for Chanyeol in the lessening crowd, eyes fixated on the small back of the boy holding his hand.

But Kyungsoo reminds Baekhyun of the giant oaf, asking in a low whisper as they observe the fishmonger slice into the fish at the request of a customer, "Can you call Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun flits his eyes away from the careful hands of the fishmonger and notices a crease in between Kyungsoo's eyebrows.

"I... I didn't bring my cellphone," Kyungsoo looks up, a frown apparent on his features. "I don't even have his number."

"Did he mention where he'd go?"

"No... kind of just dragged me out to accompany him. I thought you knew."

"No," Kyungsoo sighs, shutting his eyes closed for a brief second. "I don't."

Baekhyun's eyes pore over the hubbub of the fish market, the numbers lessening as time drags into the afternoon. He looks for a certain giant towering over the rest but everyone seems alike; rushing, pushing through others, shouting for a lower price.

"Let's just..." Baekhyun catches sight of a herbal tea stall and he tugs Kyungsoo along, the latter not even bothering to defy. "Let's stay at a corner and wait till Chanyeol finds us, alright?"

They inch closer to the herbal tea stall and an old lady's voice drifts into Baekhyun's ears, approaching them with a friendly smile that reaches her eyes, "Would you like to try some chrysanthemum tea, boy?"

Baekhyun's hand closes around a small paper cup of chrysanthemum tea, the warmth emanating off in wisps of air swirling around the rim. He tentatively takes a sip, the tea immediately warming his insides, sweetening his taste buds. He observes that Kyungsoo hasn't taken any so Baekhyun pushes his cup to Kyungsoo, lifting it to his plump lips. His eyes gaze at Kyungsoo's lips a little longer than usual as the tea flows into his mouth, his Adam apple bobbing as he swallows.

“It's sweet,” Kyungsoo comments quietly, his eyes meeting Baekhyun silently. Intensity brews within his dark irises and Baekhyun is barely paying any attention to his surroundings, Kyungsoo still mouthing against the rim of the paper cup. 

Lips, lips, lips. Baekhyun's eyes are stuck on the way the biting scars are drawn on the flesh of Kyungsoo's bottom lip, alluring. 

Kyungsoo clears his throat, catching Baekhyun's attention, his eyes flitting upwards to make eye contact. A crimson flush decorates itself on the tips of Kyungsoo's ears, Baekhyun finds it just as adorable as the first night he met him.

“I should get some for grandma, right?” Kyungsoo asks, mostly to himself but Baekhyun nods, supporting the idea.

As Kyungsoo reaches for his wallet, Baekhyun swats his hand away. “I'll pay,” he explains when Kyungsoo gives him a questioning look. 

Kyungsoo's lips part to protest but Baekhyun is already asking for the chrysanthemum teabags, his gaze drifting to the rest of the tea variety too.

“Maybe I should get tea for myself for those late writing nights,” Baekhyun wonders aloud and then, promptly asks the old lady to pack a box of green teabags for purchase as well.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo whispers, eyeing the old lady's wrinkly hands placing the tea bags in different bags. “You didn't have to.”

Baekhyun waves it off with a smile, “Don't tell your grandma it's from me. I hope she enjoys it.”

Once he has the plastic bag in hand, he pushes the bag with chrysanthemum tea to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun only notices the curious expression on Kyungsoo's face. Before he can even understand why, Kyungsoo asks.

“You're a writer right?” At that, Baekhyun nods in answer slowly. “Chanyeol said so... but you don–”

“Where did you go?!” 

Both of them look up, shocked expressions spread over their features alike. Staring right at the missing giant, Chanyeol looks a little out of breath, arms full of plastic bags. Baekhyun assumes it's from the shopping list he acquired from his mother in the morning. He pants for breath before composing himself, straightening his back to full height.

“We should be asking  _ you  _ that,” Kyungsoo reciprocates. 

Chanyeol's face turns sheepish, caught in the act, “I was afraid that the clams would be out of stock once I got here... Mom really needs them.”

“Should have let us know!” Baekhyun scolds, the back of his hand hitting Chanyeol's bicep in a satisfying smack that is easily drowned out by the white noise but Chanyeol still makes a pained expression at the hit. “Kyungsoo and I wandered around, looking for you.”

Chanyeol's lips part, probably to make an apology, but then his eyes change. Something glosses over his irises, Baekhyun follows the line of Chanyeol's vision and he colours at the sight Chanyeol's just beginning to notice.

Kyungsoo's hand is still in his, firm and assuring, barely budging.

A small smirk appears, Baekhyun's hand clenches into a fist, aching to punch it off Chanyeol's face especially when he remarks in that all-too-knowing tone of his, “Seems like you two got on fine without me around.”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun scoffs, “You've always been the third wheel.”

Just as soon as Baekhyun says that, he sneaks a peek at the smaller boy standing next to him. The red flush deepens, spreading downwards to the column of his neck. Kyungsoo's hand slightly trembles in his hold and Baekhyun's face slackens, biting down on his lip. He starts to pull his hand away, slowly and slowly, an inch by inch.

Whether Kyungsoo notices or not, he doesn't show. Baekhyun's hand is now by his side, freed of Kyungsoo's warmth and lonelier than before.

“Let's go home,” Baekhyun mutters. Chanyeol's eyebrow raises questioningly. “I have work to do.”

That isn't a lie at least.

Chanyeol shrugs and starts leading them out of the fish market. Soon, Baekhyun volunteers to carry a few bags, just so his hands feel full and not so empty. Kyungsoo lingers behind as Baekhyun peppers Chanyeol with questions about his purchases, asking about dinner, dropping a few hints about wanting crab for dinner (but Chanyeol shut him down immediately with  _ “My mom's allergic to crab, you idiot!” _ ). Though Chanyeol tries to involve Kyungsoo in the conversation, but it's quite futile as the latter just wants peace and quiet, prefers to listen and snigger slightly when Chanyeol's feet almost slip on the wet floor.

“Did you get those –” Chanyeol gestures to the plastic bags Kyungsoo's holding with his thumb. “– for your grandmother?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo answers. “I wouldn't drink tea. You know me, 'Yeol.”

“You don't?” Baekhyun suddenly pipes up at Kyungsoo's words, a surprised expression on his features.

Kyungsoo looks at him carefully. “No..” he says measuredly. “I drink mostly black coffee.”

Baekhyun's face twists, disgusted at the thought of drinking plain black coffee. Just as he was about to share his two cents on black coffee, Chanyeol is already waving Kyungsoo away with his busy hand filled with plastic bags. Kyungsoo rocks on the heels of his shoes, seems to be contemplating something before nodding and waving over his shoulder. 

“Why did he have to go so early?” Baekhyun moans as they turn the other way to the Parks' house. He just wants to push all the bags onto Chanyeol so he can walk freely without the straps pulling his arms downwards.

A shrug again, “His grandmother maybe.” 

Chanyeol doesn't utter another word about Kyungsoo, leaving the conversation about the smaller boy there. Baekhyun doesn't push the topic either, merely tolerates Chanyeol's jokes afterwards, poking fun at the way Chanyeol's knees wobble at the weight of the plastic bags. Baekhyun swallows the wince when Chanyeol hits him with one of the plastic bags in mock anger. Their laughters mix in the air and Baekhyun still thinks about his hand in Kyungsoo's, somewhere in the back of his mind.

__  
  
  
  
  
  


“What are you –”

“Doyouwanttogotothebeachwithme?”

“Hm?”

Cocking his head, Baekhyun stares at the doe-eyed boy whose gaze is fixated on flexing his fingers, licking his lips over and over again out of nervousness? Baekhyun assumes that it's nerves that has reduced Kyungsoo to this state of bumbling, adorable mess. 

Kyungsoo has somehow showed up suddenly, knocking on the door of the Parks' house, asking for Baekhyun, and he wouldn't believe it himself but here he is, standing in front of Kyungsoo. At first, Baekhyun had thought Kyungsoo made a mistake, intending to ask for Chanyeol instead, but as he awaits, the latter has not mentioned the giant at all. Baekhyun gazes at him curiously, not catching his fast-paced words stringed together in a sentence.

“I said, do you want to...” Kyungso trails off, teeth edging on his bottom lip, eyebrows twisted together at the thought of repeating his words. Baekhyun restrains himself from chuckling right there. “Do you want to go to the beach with me? Have you seen it?” he finishes breathlessly.

Baekhyun gives into a laugh, causing Kyungsoo's chin to jerk upwards, catching his eyes. His wide eyes, the one second of wonderment. Baekhyun eases into a smile, “I'd love to.”

He notices the way Kyungsoo's eyes brighten at the sound of his agreement and Baekhyun finds it hard to suppress the urge to not lean forward and just capture those – 

_ No,  _ a voice groans in Baekhyun's head. He pushes the thought to the far back of his head and focuses on grabbing his coat and scarf from his room. His gaze does pause for a second on his phone, but Baekhyun decides he'd be better off without communication to the city for a bit.

“Lead the way,” Baekhyun grins at Kyungsoo, eyes twinkling at the thought of spending time with him at a beach alone. The latter lingers in the doorway of the Parks' house before nodding a little too quickly and skipping down the stairs. Baekhyun follows after Kyungsoo, eyeing his hand before stuffing his own hands into his pockets. Maybe another time.

__  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun has been dreaming about the sound of waves crashing onto the shore for a long, long time.

He digs his fingers into the sand, the grains, the pebbles poking into his palm. The scent of sea overwhelms his senses, Baekhyun drinks in the moment, gaze too fixated on the way the waves ripple against the shore.

And of course, the company he has by his side.

“You know,” Baekhyun starts, he feels the wind shifts on his sides, whipping against his hair. “The only memory I have of Wando is the beach.”

Kyungsoo's surprise is evident on his face when Baekhyun sneaks a glance at the latter. He doesn't mask it further when he questions, “You've been to Wando before?”

Baekhyun nods, humming along to the tune of the sea. He leans back on his forearms, he bears no thought to his coat getting further tainted by the sand. He's more invested in the scenery, the winter sea, the hues of blue and orange blending all so effortlessly well. If Baekhyun was a painter, he'd be utilising the paintbrush every waking second to fill the canvas with the different positions of the sun and the unwavering sea.

He can almost visualise the memory now as though he's living through it for the millionth time. It's the only vivid memory he has of Wando, the only one he's sure of. Baekhyun can see a figment of his six-year-old self running barefoot on the sand, chasing after the pigeons in the warm summer. His mother shouted after him to be careful because some things lurk in the sand but he didn't care, running under the humid sun.

It doesn't feel like it has been years though Baekhyun has evidently grown since then. His heart still lives in that memory, the freedom he had felt burning through his body. He aches for that naive and carefree soul.

“Why did you leave then?” Kyungsoo asks, his curiosity clear in his voice.

“My father found a new job in Bucheon,” Baekhyun explains. “We originally stayed there whilst my dad worked here.”

“So that's how you knew Chanyeol...” Kyungsoo fitting the pieces in the puzzle. Baekhyun chuckles.

“Yes, that's how I got to know the giant oaf.”

Kyungsoo nods but Baekhyun can see something else laced in his irises, something unresolved and not voiced out loud. He doesn't ask but his curiosity is stirring at the possibility. Baekhyun merely leans forward, propping his chin against his knees, turning his line of focus to Kyungsoo, watching the way light shadows gently caress his face.

“Thank you by the way,” Baekhyun whispers. It's drowned out by the waves but he knows Kyungsoo heard it. “For showing me the beach.”

“This is my favourite spot,” Kyungsoo says, suddenly. His eyes have shifted from Baekhyun to the horizon where the sky meets the sea. “I come here a lot to think, to take a break, to breathe.”

Baekhyun's lips part in shock, eyes widening at the rawness Kyungsoo's opening up to him. Kyungsoo doesn't glance at him, continues with his Adam apple bobbing, his jaw tensing.

“I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate the view –”

“I do.”

Baekhyun interrupts Kyungsoo, with a hand on his arm. Kyungsoo finally turns to him, eyes searching whilst Baekhyun's thumb rubs at Kyungsoo's arm through the thick fabric of his coat. His fingers dance along the fabric before inching closer to Kyungsoo's neck where it's cold. Kyungsoo shivers at the touch.

Unwrapping the scarf from his own neck, Baekhyun advances closer to Kyungsoo, keeping his eyes downcast or else he'll lose momentum of what he's about to do. He slowly coils the scarf around Kyungsoo's neck as comfortable and tightly as he can for the latter to be protected from the wintry air. He notices moles running up the slope of Kyungsoo's neck and he presses the urge down to brush his fingers against every single one. Baekhyun tugs on the ends so it's even and he backs away to examine his work.

Burgundy red is such a stunning colour placed against Kyungsoo's skin.

“Don't thank me,” Baekhyun says beforehand. “You were shivering.”

Kyungsoo's eyes are still widened, and he hasn't moved a single inch since Baekhyun touched him. Baekhyun pokes at his cheek, feeling brave and gets a pleasant surprise when the end of Kyungsoo's mouth twitches upwards.

“I assume you're softening towards me now?” Baekhyun jests, feeling even braver. “Is this where you threaten to break my laptop if I don't shut up?”

Kyungsoo stares for a second and then, makes a move to hit him when Baekhyun is a step ahead of him, already dodging the attack.

“You're worse than Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun mock gasps, “Surely not.” Then, his lips pulls out a smirk, happy to have arrived at this spot with Kyungsoo.

“Surely...not,” Kyungsoo echoes, repeating Baekhyun's words. A tinge of redness covers his cheekbones but the smile remains and Baekhyun bathes in it, feeling the warmth from earlier return.

Remembering the fish market, Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow, turning fully to face Kyungsoo. “What were you going to ask at the fish market before Chanyeol intervened?”

Blinking as if confused, then something passes over Kyungsoo. “That..” he trails off, uncertain. “I was about to say you don't look like a writer.”

Now, Baekhyun has both of his eyebrows raised in incredulity. “What makes you say that?”

Humming, “You don't look like someone who copes up inside all day to write. You're such a... people person.”

Baekhyun suddenly feels scrutinised, aware that Kyungsoo has been making these observations for the past few days. lo Slightly flattered at the thought of Kyungsoo noticing these details about him, but it's probably because he's just observant right? Baekhyun tries to force himself to settle for that reason.

“That's so stereotypical!” Baekhyun clicks his tongue against the roof of his teeth, making a disapproving sound. “You just need a lot of creativity and a few cliché movie lines on your fingers.”

“Isn't that copyright?” Kyungsoo jokes, feeding into Baekhyun's nonsense. It's almost as if God has shone the light on Kyungsoo, Baekhyun is seeing him in an entirely new light.

“Not if you claim you wrote it first,” Baekhyun winks. They stare at each other for a brief second before joining in laughter together. Baekhyun watches the way Kyungsoo's eyes turn into crescents, his grin perfectly displaying a heart shape and Baekhyun's own heart paces faster, feeling his feet sink in further in the quicksand.

They stay like that, as the sun descends with its orange and yellow hues splashing against the calm blue sky, reflecting against the sea. Baekhyun talks and talks, fills the air with his words and wonders how Kyungsoo hasn't shut him up yet. Baekhyun leans into the calm that Kyungsoo brings along with the scent of the sea, feeling as close to home.

Kyungsoo talks as well, his voice low and stable but Baekhyun's ears have already blocked out the sound of the waves, immersed in the words spilling out of his lips. He describes Wando in his perspective, his grandmother's stories intertwining with his own kid stories which Baekhyun listens attentively, saving it to memory.

He also asks questions which catches Baekhyun off guard but he answers dutifully, pleased to know that the latter wants to know.

“Did you lose your muse?” Kyungsoo asks quietly. Baekhyun pauses, looking over at the smaller boy. 

He hesitates, before relenting. Baekhyun can't hide even if he tried. “Kind of.”

“Was your muse a girl?” 

Tension wraps around his body, Baekhyun doesn't know why he's recalling Kim Taeyeon when it has been months,  _ years,  _ since they last talked. The breakup had been mutual, Taeyeon realising there's no future, Baekhyun investing himself in different things. Just like everyone fresh out of a relationship, they tried to stay in touch, a few friendly text messages but like all things, it fades.

Maybe that's how his streak fades too.

“Not really...” Baekhyun trails off, eyes upon the low rising waves. He hears a call in the distance, remembering the way Taeyeon called him out to talk, the way her eyes water at the suggestion of breaking up, how Baekhyun stayed stoic-faced throughout until a week later. 

“She may have been,” is all Baekhyun can admit.

“She?”

“Yes, my ex, Kim Taeyeon,” Baekhyun sighs. He leans forward, leaning against his knees, the cold whips against his cheeks. “She was my dream girl when I was seventeen.”

Kyungsoo's voice sounds tighter than usual, “And she isn't anymore?”

“That's right,” Baekhyun turns to face Kyungsoo, noticing the tension at the corner of his mouth. He smiles fondly, “You're my dream now.”

The resounding slap on Baekhyun's arm echoes into the air, Baekhyun laughs loudly, contagious and Kyungsoo caught it, laughing along till his eyes turn into crescents. And Baekhyun saves that image in his heart.

“My grandmother loves the chrysanthemum tea,” Kyungsoo says, after he has calmed down from the laughter. Baekhyun notices the deliberate change in topic, he doesn't say anything. He also catches a hint of gratitude laced in Kyungsoo's dialect-heavy voice. “She thanks you.”

“You told her it was me?!” When Kyungsoo doesn't answer, merely shrugging as a reply, Baekhyun groans a little. “You didn't have to.”

“I wanted to,” Kyungsoo mutters quietly. Baekhyun shuts up, noticing a redder flush paint over Kyungsoo's cheeks under the afternoon sun's rays. 

Kyungsoo immediately changes the topic when Baekhyun quiets down, wondering about his motives.

“How's Seoul like?”

“You've never been there?” Baekhyun asks incredulously, then he retracts, remembering not all small island boys have had the opportunity to visit the big city. He bites his lip at the insensitivity of his words but Kyungsoo doesn't take it to heart, he merely shakes his head in answer.

Baekhyun describes the typical city life, the ups and downs, the blinking lights and street noise. He mostly recites what he had said to Chanyeol but adding in a little detail about his favourite places ( _ “Is the Han river that amazing?” “The only thing worth coming to Seoul for.” _ ) and talking about the little quirks in the tiny aisles of busy streets.

“Come along to Seoul, I'll guide you,” Baekhyun half jokes though he feels his heart beating albeit faster than usual as he suggests it.

Kyungsoo shakes his head again, “I'm tied to this island.” He swivels around, Baekhyun's heart is caught in his throat, staring off into the sun setting horizon. “I don't plan to either.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow.

“The big city is scary,” Kyungsoo whispers against the loud currents of the sea. “Don't you think so?”

Kyungsoo watches the darkening horizon whilst Baekhyun watches the subtle movement of Kyungsoo's dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks. A shudder goes through Kyungsoo and Baekhyun aches to share his warmth with him by holding his hand tenderly.

Baekhyun answers. Without thinking. “It's not scary when you have me.”

The words aren't as loud as the roaring waves but it settles into a heavy silence after. Baekhyun bites his tongue, drops his gaze in fear of Kyungsoo's searching eyes. He has thrown his heart out into the sea and he's filled to the brim with uncertainty. Uncertain if his heart will ever be retrieved.

There's a soft intake of breath. Kyungsoo. “Maybe, it's scarier with you.”

Baekhyun looks up and catches the intensity in Kyungsoo's irises. He digs his fingernails further into the sand, the pebbles prickling his numb skin. There'll be imprints of small patterns on his palms and it'll burn at the touch of a waterdrop but nothing is as flaming as Kyungsoo's words.

“Hey!” Baekhyun moves to playfully slap at Kyungsoo's arm. He lets him, chuckling softly as Baekhyun holds a mocking pout on his lips. Darkness is starting to pool around them but Baekhyun has found a light to indulge in.

Baekhyun's heart is secure. For now.

__  
  
  
  
  
  


A sentence, turns into two, three and Baekhyun begins a paragraph. It seems to go nowhere but at this point, it's enough. His fingers hover the keyboard, lip bitten down in concentration. By the time the clock strikes two into the morning, he closes the laptop with a soft sigh, diving into his bed, pulling the blankets over him. It's a total of five hundred words and Baekhyun can deal with that sparse amount for now.

He's getting there, slowly and slowly.

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The invitation comes casually over a stroll to the nearby supermarket. Baekhyun's searching high and low in between aisles for his favourite brand of ramen, the kind he lives on a daily basis back in Seoul. He has somehow gotten a weird craving for it after a week of living off Mrs. Park's cooking (it's not an insult to her cooking, Baekhyun just has a stubborn habit of keeping ramen in his diet).  He has hit jackpot in the fifth aisle, right at the end, and he grabs the pack, hugging it to his chest.

The past week has been a lot of long strolls to the beach, where it's an alone time or a date with Kyungsoo. He hasn't really mentioned it's a date but Baekhyun's naming them that regardless: Beach Dates with Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol has been eyeing them often when Kyungsoo randomly stays over for dinner. He leaves early all the time because of his grandmother and they are becoming more comfortable with each other. Kyungsoo is reciprocating his teasing, opening himself up more and Baekhyun has been making more progress with writing. It's tiny, not that ground-breaking but at least now, he can text Hera back with  _ 'something's happening, will let you know soon' _ . He also sends a few text messages to his mother to reassure her that he's alive, apologising for the lack of updates, but he gets a smiley face and a sweet message encouraging him to leave the phone and enjoy the island vacation.

Baekhyun does just that.

So the invitation, Chanyeol pops it in during Baekhyun's transaction. He carries the grocery bag filled with that one pack of ramen and a few bags of potato chips to snack on when he's brainstorming through a night. 

“I've been thinking,” Chanyeol starts. Baekhyun is not really listening. “Why don't you join us for a movie marathon later?”

“Us?” Baekhyun's ears picked up on that one word, he looks up at Chanyeol in curiosity.

“Yeah, us. Kyungsoo and I.”

Baekhyun almost loses his grip on the grocery bag. “Movie marathon, you say?”

Chanyeol hums in answer. Baekhyun tiptoes on the thought of it, being confined in a room together with the doe-eyed boy isn't entirely bad. Even with Chanyeol squeezing in.

Then, he realises the way Chanyeol said it; it must have been a weekly thing with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun is the one roped in as a third party.

“You know you're not entitled to bringing me around right?” Baekhyun bluntly says it out loud, his tongue sprouting the words without a thought.

Baekhyun watches the way Chanyeol hesitates, teeth biting onto the inside of his cheek, Baekhyun knows that he isn't too far from the truth.

Chanyeol's shoulders slouch forward and there's a guilty expression on his face as he sighs forlornly, “I know but sorry, you look lonely and I've got this feeling to not leave you for a month.”

“You're so dramatic,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “And I'm the  _ artistic  _ one here.”

“So is that a yes?”

Baekhyun tries to sound casual about it, barely concealing his excitement, “Yeah. As long as I get to pick one movie.”

Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow but surrenders anyway, “Deal.”

He swings his arms, skips down the pavement as Chanyeol calls after him to slow down. Baekhyun feels the freedom from the beginning of the trip flooding in again. The enamour sizzles in again, aching against his cheekbones.

But the smile wipes itself off just as – 

“No, we are  _ not  _ watching Grease.”

“Come  _ on, _ ” Baekhyun whines slightly, pouting. He catches a slight quirk of Kyungsoo's lips, amusement decorating his features. “What's a movie marathon without a musical movie?”

An eyebrow raise, Kyungsoo taunts him, “I would have never pegged you as the musical type.”

“I'm full of surprises.”

“That,” Kyungsoo smiles, turning around and picking up the Grease dvd. He toys with the cover before sliding the dvd into the player, closing it with a satisfying click that screams Baekhyun's victory. “Isn't so surprising to me.”

Baekhyun jumps back into the couch, settling himself in comfortably with a cushion hugged to his chest like a child watching their favourite sitcom. Kyungsoo sits next to him, leaving an adequate amount of space between them which Baekhyun wants nothing more to close in on but he doesn't want to scare the latter away. Chanyeol, on the other hand, sits cross-legged on the flower-patterned rug, claiming that it's  _ “more comfortable than sitting with two love birds” _ to which Kyungsoo had thrown a handful of popcorn at his face.

Kyungsoo had welcomed Baekhyun into his house, his grandmother briefly greeting him with a hug and a mock scolding tone ( _ “You were supposed to come here a week ago!” _ ). The house is filled with vintage, outdated furniture that Baekhyun can only assume that they are collectibles, part of an ongoing hobby. His eyes were attracted to a muddy brown vintage clock with a hummingbird that shoots out every time it hits the midday. Other than the odd collectibles, the house is kept pristine, a few framed photographs which gave more of an insight to little Kyungsoo and his family. 

Baekhyun's itchy hands picked up a frame with a small boy looking eerily like Kyungsoo wearing a penguin costume frowning with a taller boy bearing resemblances, whom Baekhyun can only assume is his brother, clutching his shoulder tightly with a wide, laughing grin.

“Must have been a halloween night?” Baekhyun asked as Kyungsoo walked towards him, asking his preferences in popcorn (it's always caramel).

Kyungsoo glanced at the photograph, stared a little too long before answering, “No. Just a normal day in the house.”

The starting sequence starts, Chanyeol is munching on the popcorn too loudly and even though Baekhyun had asked for this movie, his eyes keep drifting to the boy next to him, gauging his reactions to the movie playing on screen. There's barely any difference in expression except when the T-Birds start fooling around in front of the high school setting where he wears a frown.

“I kind of always wanted to be as cool as Danny,” Chanyeol comments in between popcorn munching. Baekhyun snorts.

“You're not even cool to begin with.”

Chanyeol turns around, holding a handful of popcorn and threateningly makes a swing to mock scare Baekhyun but the latter merely stares ahead, fully ignoring Chanyeol's dumb antics. Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol however, not wanting to deal with the popcorn mess once again.

As the musical progresses with all the iconic numbers coming on and Baekhyun singing the lyrics at the top of his lungs (which of course earns a signature glare from Kyungsoo's end), Kyungsoo hasn't said a single thing or moved a single inch. When it comes to Baekhyun's favourite track of the movie, Greased Lightning, he actually jumps up and dances around the living room. Chanyeol, already doubling over in laughter, tries to join in and dances poorly but he did try.

Baekhyun stops in front of Kyungsoo, smirks as the latter blinks up at him blankly and starts dancing ridiculously along to the beat. Kyungsoo presses his lips together, restraining himself from laughing at the biggest joke in front of him. Baekhyun knows so he continues ridiculing himself, adding in a few dumb dance moves, slicking his hair back like the main protagonist of Grease.

“You're so stupid,” Kyungsoo finally breaks out into laughter. The tips of his ears are reddening, probably from second hand embarrassment. Baekhyun grins, doing a full spin as a way to end his show but then, Kyungsoo shouts, “Hey – B, look out!”

Baekhyun isn't sure what exactly happened at first, he just feels something cold seeping into his jeans and  _ oh, _ he looks down to see a Coca Cola soda can knocked over. The spillage is clearly mostly on the rug but half of it is on Baekhyun's jeans and he looks like he has pissed himself, or took a bath in muddy waters and gave up half way.

He stares at the mess he has made for a few seconds, like his limbs have frozen and he has no idea what to do. He can faintly hear Chanyeol still doubling over in laughter, now at what has happened, mixed in with the script of Grease. Baekhyun tenses for a while as Kyungsoo uses paper towels to wipe down the droplets of the soft drink on his jeans. Baekhyun feels it too vividly, feels Kyungsoo's touches wiping the liquid aggressively, the movement aggravating the soaked jeans against his skin.

Kyungsoo pulls on Baekhyun's shirt sleeve, tugging on it hard enough for Baekhyun to move along, “Follow me.” When Baekhyun's mouth opens to protest, Kyungsoo shuts him up with a death glare.

Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo up a trail of stairs wordlessly. The soft drink is soaking into his skin and it's so damp, he's uncomfortable with it. Not to mention, this was his favourite pair of denim jeans that just got splashed with Coca Cola. He leans into Kyungsoo's back, his chin lightly digging into Kyungsoo's shoulder as he pulls Baekhyun further down the short corridor. Baekhyun feels the tension on Kyungsoo's shoulder but he quickly eases into it, causing a small smile to appear on Baekhyun's face.

Kyungsoo stops in front of a door and wrenches the doorknob open to reveal a room in similar size to Baekhyun's at the Parks'. It looks way more occupied with the tiny decorations of unlit, small yellow stars draping over the bed frame loosely. There's a huge NASA poster of "the man walks on moon" plastered on the wall where a desk is propped against, a bookshelf holding more books of space than literature. Even the blanket is dotted with tiny white stars.

"Woah," Baekhyun manages to say as he steps into the room tentatively. Eyes roaming all over the space where Kyungsoo lives in, he starts picking out the little quirks about the boy that he has never known. "Are you a space fanatic?"

Baekhyun walks over to the desk where a makeshift rocket stands in its glory, he taps it gently with a grin. 

"Yeah..." Baekhyun hears the timidity in Kyungsoo's voice for the first time in a week. "I kind of... like space, I guess?"

"Kind of?" Baekhyun exclaims, turning around to face Kyungsoo. He's flexing his fingers again, playing with his cuticles. "You're a little space geek."

A frown appears on Kyungsoo's face. "I'm not little."

"Aha!" Baekhyun exclaims again, having ignored the situation of his pants and being more immersed in the cuteness of Kyungsoo being a space know-it-all. "So you  _ are  _ a space geek."

The frown deepens and Baekhyun giggles at the flushed sight of Kyungsoo, clearly flustered. Baekhyun runs his fingers down the spine of a book about spacecrafts and says, "Why space?"

Kyungsoo shrugs, "Why not? It's interesting and it's a mystery."

_ Fair point,  _ Baekhyun thinks. Before he can ask any further questions, Kyungsoo interrupts, "What's your waist size? I don't think you're that far from mine but your thighs are a little..."

"What? These babies?" Baekhyun smacks his thighs, a loud satisfying slap echoing through the room. He sees the flush at the tips of Kyungsoo's ears deepening as he averts his eyes away and nods. Baekhyun laughs, "My thighs can survive in tight skinny jeans, no worries."

Baekhyun didn't think it was possible for Kyungsoo to blush deeper but he does.

Kyungsoo rummages in his closet where Baekhyun notices the colour gradient or more, lack of a colour gradient since the brightest thing Baekhyun can see is a white shirt. Everything is in neutrals; gray, black and white, making Baekhyun realise that he has indeed never seen Kyungsoo in a different colour than these three.

Except for that burgundy scarf.

Speaking of, Kyungsoo looks up after pulling out a pair of black skinnys, his eyes catching sight of the burgundy scarf on a hanger. He contemplates for a second before pulling it out too.

"I almost forgot about this scarf," Kyungsoo holds it out to Baekhyun, his thumb caressing the fabric lightly. "Sorry."

Baekhyun's eyes dart between Kyungsoo and the scarf, his lips pursing before easing into a soft smile. He gently pushes the scarf towards Kyungsoo, ignoring the look of confusion and bewilderment on his face. Baekhyun's fingers accidentally brush against Kyungsoo's and he wants to lean in for more.

"No, it's yours," Baekhyun says. Grinning, he catches Kyungsoo's gaze reassuringly. "It looks better on you than me."

Kyungsoo's hands fold over the scarf into a square and he continually caresses it, a crease in between his eyebrows deepening with every stroke against the fabric.

"Thank you," he finally mutters quietly with a short glance at Baekhyun, expressing the gratitude through his softened irises. Baekhyun's grin stretches wider, digging into his cheekbones. He pinches away the urge to frame Kyungsoo's face with his hands and  _ kiss _ his nose.

_ You're in it for now, _ a voice in his head disapproves but his heart races.

Baekhyun still has his hand held out, "Now, the jeans."

Kyungsoo passes him the jeans and a towel to wipe off any remnants of the soda dripping. Baekhyun doesn't waste no time to slide out of his own soaked jeans, Kyungsoo widening his eyes at the sudden slight nudity and turning away immediately. Baekhyun chuckles lightly.

"Shy?" Baekhyun jests and his chuckle turns into a laugh when Kyungsoo reddens again, hissing back, "Shut up."

Baekhyun laps up the residue of the soda on his knee before throwing his tainted jeans onto the towel on the floor. He hops on one leg as he tries to get his other leg into the black skinnys. Kyungsoo's jeans tightly squeeze Baekhyun's jeans just as he thought but it isn't unpleasant, he has gone through tighter jeans than these so he zips it up and tugs it up once again to fit against his butt.

"You can look now, Soo." Baekhyun remarks as he goes over to the wardrobe mirror to check the jeans out on himself and frankly, it looks just snug on his legs. Kyungsoo, however, doesn't think so.

"Can your thighs even breathe in that?"

Kyungsoo's eyes run down Baekhyun's thighs and he bites on the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling too big, "It's fine. I can move around, I can jump –" Baekhyun makes a show of jumping in the jeans. "It's not uncomfortable."

Kyungsoo frowns at the sight, looks at Baekhyun's wide, cheeky smile, and sighs. "If your thighs suffer bruises..."

"Then, you'll kiss it better."

_ Oh _ , Baekhyun enjoys reducing Kyungsoo to a flustered, flushed mess. The crimson blush spreads so prettily across Kyungsoo's cheeks and he rolls his eyes, forcing him to ignore the reddened state he's in. 

"You wish," Kyungsoo snorts, holding Baekhyun's gaze. It's for far too long and Kyungsoo looks away, Baekhyun clenches his fist to restrain the wants within his heart.

Instead, Baekhyun leans back against the mirror, gesturing towards the room with an easy smile. "Explain the obsession with the galaxy, oh space boy?"

__  
  
  
  
  
  


“Calling me space boy is a bit redundant, isn't it?” Kibum retorts, his eyes luminous in the darkness. Jonghyun leans closer to the light. “I'm just... Alien.”

“Yeah but...” Jonghyun's eyes brighten as well, a flirtatious edge in his tone and his body language. His voice drops lower, “You like it, don't you?”

Kibum's cheeks light up.

“No,” he firmly answers, ducking his head low. Jonghyun is already laughing, softening at the sight in front of him. The skies shift around them, he can barely tell time anymore but it doesn't exist when he's with  _ him. _

“Well if you don't,” Jonghyun captures the smallest distance between them and crushes it within his hold. His skin brushes against Kibum's, the light in his cheeks brighten further. “Why are your cheeks aflame?”

  * _Astray, Byun Baekhyun c. 2016._



__  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The evening paints the sky with a sunset splashing the different hues of orange and yellow onto the canvas, the last of the sun before night comes. And yet, Baekhyun is still burning halfway through his third coffee, nine pages into the document, feeling progress waves over him like before with his first ever novel.

It's the first time Baekhyun is diving headfirst into something that he doesn't even know what is it yet. There is no storyboard, no plans, no character family tree,  _ nothing.  _ But Baekhyun has never felt productivity like this in so long, he is starting to remember why he fell in love with writing in the first place, why he chose the life of words as opposed to the million different things he could have attempted. 

Everything is spilling out of his fingers onto the keyboard onto the document, filling it up with more words than he expected himself to. Baekhyun doesn't even know what happened. He returned from the movie marathon, Kyungsoo's jeans still stuck on his legs, and an encyclopedia of Do Kyungsoo, a space fanatic.

_ “There's an endless list of possibilities out in the universe,”  _ Kyungsoo had said in such an airy, admirable voice that Baekhyun kept in a jar to stay close to, to remember.  _ “Don't you find it fascinating too?” _

Kyungsoo sounded so enthusiastic about space with a twinkle in his eyes (Baekhyun couldn't bear to ask him to shut up when he was rambling for the first time) and they both talked so much about the galaxy to fill the air for a long time before Chanyeol started screaming at the foot of the stairs,  _ “lovebirds, come down now once you're decent! You made me watch Grease entirely alone.” _

While Baekhyun was apologetic about leaving Chanyeol alone, he shared a secret smile with Kyungsoo once Chanyeol had his back turned towards them. Something that was pooling at the pit of his stomach has now fully taken over his heart in heat.

Baekhyun isn't sure how else to get rid of it other than: writing.

He doesn't even realise that time has passed by so fast. He woke up and immediately went to work right after a shower and a small breakfast. Baekhyun can feel the numbness on his butt and the numbness working its way up to the tips of his fingers but he kept telling himself, one last sentence and that's all.

It's incredible how he's still here after three thousand words.

He stays there until Chanyeol, himself, barges into his room and pulls Baekhyun out forcefully for dinner. 

“You didn't even eat lunch and my mom thought you were outside,” Chanyeol scolds in that loud voice of his. There is a furrow between his eyebrows, concerned. “But all this time, you were just in your own little cave!”

“I was writing,” Baekhyun whines but he has stopped fighting Chanyeol and started taking steps towards the kitchen instinctively as his stomach grumbles for some food intake.

He immediately brakes, friction digging into the heels of his feet. Baekhyun's eyes squint at the familiar figure standing next to Mrs. Park whilst holding a number of plates in hand. He brightens up when the said figure turns around to meet his eyes.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun exclaims, inching closer to him with a smile, hoping it's not so telling of his overwhelming bliss at the sight of Kyungsoo. “You're here.”

“Yeah..I am,” the latter says softly, beaming almost as much as Baekhyun that it makes him want to... Baekhyun has to withhold these wants.

“Alright,” Chanyeol suddenly interrupts both vocally and physically. He forces his giant self between them and clears his throat loudly. “Now, you lovebirds, get the utensils and the plates or else, no meat for you.”

They're seated in the same manner except that Baekhyun has been pushed into a seat on the other side of Kyungsoo by Chanyeol, stating some excuse about wanting to be next to his mother. Baekhyun's too ravenous to think twice about it, eyes focused on the oil sizzling on the grill. The meat is brought in and Baekhyun almost drools at the sight of the meat being placed on the grill, crackling and sizzling and he gulps at the sight.

“Soju anyone?” and before anyone can protest, Chanyeol hands the bottle over to Kyungsoo whom does them the favour of pouring the alcohol. Baekhyun blinks, Kyungsoo pours it for him and when he looks up, their gazes meet briefly before Kyungsoo continues onto Chanyeol. There's a hint of a smile on his lips that Baekhyun cannot decipher.

The night drones on with the smell of cooked meat and alcohol breath filling the air. Mrs. Park has retreated into her room, warning the boys once more of their soju intake. Kyungsoo has taken over the responsibility of flipping the meat when Baekhyun's arm gets tired mid-shot on the fifth glass of soju. Now, Baekhyun is leaning into his seat, his head lolling to the side as he absent-mindedly chews on a piece of meat. The hunger has been sedated but his jaw still moves, he still eats a few more pieces because no one can really get enough of that meat.

In the middle of getting drunk and drunker, Chanyeol points at Baekhyun, sitting upright with eyes widened. “You!” he accusingly says to Baekhyun. Then he changes his direction to Kyungsoo, “You like him!”

Baekhyun's eyes flicker, and leans into his palm, bored. Kyungsoo tenses however. 

“That's lame,” Baekhyun burps and his face slides off his palm, almost hitting the table but Kyungsoo cushions the impact by cupping Baekhyun's chin and pushing him upright again, or he tries as Baekhyun slouches back into the previous position. 

Out of a sudden, Baekhyun gets brave. He grabs the bottle of soju, Chanyeol slowly blinks up at him from his crumpled position on the table, lightly gnawing on a piece of raw onion. 

“You shouldn't,” Chanyeol advises in a slur, but Baekhyun ignores, immediately downing the soju. 

He downs half and slams the bottle on the table, exclaiming, “I did it! I finished!” He throws his hands in the air, making loud noises echoing through the house. Baekhyun licks at his lips, tasting the alcohol at the corner of his lips.

“No, you didn't,” Kyungsoo swipes the bottle away from Baekhyun. His eyes are clear around the edges, his movements are slow but not like Baekhyun and Chanyeol who are falling all over. He stares at Baekhyun for a second, then downing the rest of the soju just like Baekhyun did, his lips touching tenderly where Baekhyun's had a few minutes ago.

Baekhyun's eyes are too fixated on the way Kyungsoo's lips wrap around the rim of the bottle, his Adam apple bobbing as he downs the alcohol. Kyungsoo's plump lips kiss the bottle and Baekhyun wishes he is the bottle, metaphorically and physically.

He slides further down in his seat, feeling his head spin at every single move he makes. The sizzling gradually stops and now, burnt meat are left on the grill. Baekhyun moves the meat around with his chopsticks absent-mindedly, picks one up and dips it in the sauce. He turns to Kyungsoo, bringing the latter out of his daydream, pushing the meat against his lips.

Kyungsoo shakes his head but Baekhyun pushes the meat further, staining the corner of Kyungsoo's lips with a bit of blackened bits from the meat. He sighs, his lips falling apart slowly to allow Baekhyun to feed him the meat. He gnaws on the meat as Baekhyun leans back with a lopsided smile reaching his eyes.

It turns into a feeding session – both of them taking turns to dip the meat in the sauce and feeding each other. It stops when Chanyeol intervenes with a hand on their arms after Kyungsoo tries to feed a piece of cucumber to Baekhyun and the latter choking on the taste when he realises.

Chanyeol pulls them upwards to the rooms, Baekhyun starts protesting because it's too early, Kyungsoo starts protesting because there is a mess to be cleaned up at the kitchen. Chanyeol calmly, despite his drunken state, tells him to  _ “fucking sleep, you lovebirds. I'll take care of the mess.” _

Baekhyun drags his feet towards his room, his hands hanging by his sides limply. He has lost most of his energy, the alcohol sloshing around in his system. He still feels a buzz around his head, dizzying his steps. He barely notices Kyungsoo by his side, mostly only leaning towards him because of the warmth he emanates. 

The warmth disappears and it takes Baekhyun a while to realise that Kyungsoo has stopped a few steps away, eyes darting between Baekhyun and the door to his room.

“You gave him my room?” Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow at Chanyeol who's swaying slightly due to the alcohol. Baekhyun tries to steadies himself against the door, his head hitting the wooden frame with a light thud.

“Yes!” Chanyeol exclaims, smiling widely, eyes a little too big and bright. “And now you can share! You're welcome!”

Baekhyun's fingernails scratch against the door frame, the wood digging into his skin, and he winces loudly. Kyungsoo sends a deadly glare across to Chanyeol.

“No thanks,” Kyungsoo deadpans. “I rather sleep on the couch.”

“Aha! I knew you'd say that but my mother will literally drag you over to Baekhyun's room and force you to set camp there and you won't even be able to say no to her in the first place.”

Silence ensues and Chanyeol is still swaying, Baekhyun is still trying to stay awake. Kyungsoo glares and glares and he slouches, letting a loud sigh out.

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo directs it at Baekhyun (who blinks and just sends a smile with ease) and then he looks at Chanyeol (who is still teetering on his heels), squinting his eyes. “I hate you more.”

“You can't hate me,” Baekhyun manages to mumble as Kyungsoo turns the doorknob and keeps a grip on Baekhyun's wrist to prevent him from falling into the room headfirst. 

Kyungsoo's steps stutter as his eyes scrutinise the room while Baekhyun moves further, diving into his bed, Kyungsoo's grip coming loose on his wrist and letting go from the surprise.

“It's still the same,” Kyungsoo whispers. Baekhyun doesn't quite catch it so he asks to repeat but Kyungsoo shakes his head, shaking himself out of the awe and closes the door behind himself. 

He hesitates at the foot of the bed, unsure of what to do. Baekhyun doesn't pay attention, his head hurting too much to really notice anything else. Baekhyun feels the humidity seep into his skin, which is weird, he thinks, it's winter.

Beads of perspiration dot on Baekhyun's temples and frustration breaks out as he tries to pull his shirt over his head, trying to get the cool air to hit him directly and soothe the heat from the alcohol. He then sits in the middle of his bed, shirtless and still...hot.

Kyungsoo has been standing at the foot of the bed, and now he's frozen, looking at Baekhyun. The latter looks up, mouth parts to ask, “Come over here! I'll make some space for you.” It's slurry, he doesn't even know if he said it correctly, it sounded like a jumbled mess of words but Kyungsoo gets the message as he tentatively approaches the bed and gingerly sits at the edge.

Baekhyun, without even thinking, pulls at Kyungsoo's arm, pulling him further into the bed, which causes the smaller boy to fall directly into Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun doesn't even notice anything as Kyungsoo reddens so much, immediately sitting up straight but he is seated on the bed properly.

Baekhyun groans as his head hits the pillows, a sharp pain shooting up the back of his skull. He shuts his eyes closed but the sleep doesn't come to him, the bile rises in his throat and he keeps breathing heavily, keeping it down. He turns and turns and opens his eyes finally, out of defeat.

His fingers reach across to dance along Kyungsoo's thigh, clothed still, tense still, sitting still. Kyungsoo tenses further at the first brush of skin, but then he gazes at Baekhyun, “What?”

“Sleep,” is all Baekhyun whispers. 

Kyungsoo seems torn, his eyes keep switching from the space next to Baekhyun to the floor. Coming to a decision, and seeming like it pains him to settle at that decision, he slides down on the bedsheets, his head plopping onto the pillows shared with Baekhyun. He turns towards Baekhyun, surprising both of them as the tips of their noses touch.

Kyungsoo backs away immediately but he can't as Baekhyun keeps a grip on his thigh, pulling him into himself. Baekhyun fits himself against Kyungsoo, filling the empty spaces with himself, snuggling into the warmth. He hears the short breaths Kyungsoo sighs out, hot against the shell of his ear. There's so much skin, so much contact and Kyungsoo takes a while before easing back into Baekhyun and his shirtless body.

“I can't sleep,” Baekhyun drunkenly slurs, the words map itself out on Kyungsoo's neck directly. “Sing to me.”

“No.”

Kyungsoo quickly refuses, his heart seems to be beating faster as Baekhyun listens intently. His eyes are falling and falling, he's drowning and drowning. He grips onto Kyungsoo tighter.

“Please,” Baekhyun whispers, his lips move against Kyungsoo's skin. He mildly wonders at the back of his mind if his lips are kissing one of the many moles on Kyungsoo's neck.

He feels the sigh, the relent, and then like a lullaby from an angel above, Kyungsoo hums softly, filling the tune with a few words. With his breath hitting exactly at Baekhyun's ear, he slowly drifts off with the warmth enveloping him. Baekhyun dreams of himself swaying to the music spilling out of Kyungsoo's heart-shaped lips, his hand in his.

It's the closest thing to home, Baekhyun thinks as the alcohol takes over him, the sleep drowning him,  _ right here with Kyungsoo. _

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun arouses Baekhyun from his dream, the breeze of the winter slightly jostling his hair through the tiny peek of the windows. He must have forgotten to close it last night, he realises as he slowly gets up but he falls back into bed, a tight grip holding him down. Baekhyun gazes to the warm body next to him and...

Light dances along the planes of Kyungsoo's face, gingerly bathing him in a warm glow, bringing out the softness of his cheeks, the plumpness of his heart-shaped lips, the dark lashes framing his now closed eyes. Baekhyun, breathless, slides back into bed, noticing Kyungsoo's hand hanging over his waist like a comfortable fit. 

Right here, Baekhyun sees he's levelled with Kyungsoo's face and he can easily map out the moles from his jawline to his collarbone. Baekhyun gingerly brushes his index finger against the moles, itching to press his lips to the soft skin. He shifts his focus to Kyungsoo's face, his dark eyelashes fanning out against his cheekbones, his plump upper lip with the deep cupid's bow, his cheeks flushed in his sleep.

Baekhyun doesn't know how long he stays there, comfortable and breathing in the scent of Kyungsoo, committing every single feature of Kyungsoo to memory. Kyungsoo's arm on his waist tickles his skin, but he welcomes the sensation more. His eyes gaze over Kyungsoo, elbow propped up and his cheek digging into his palm. Baekhyun wonders what kind of dream has Kyungsoo embarked on, what dream is keeping him away from Baekhyun, what dream is he indulging himself in.

It's almost like a slow lightbulb switching on in his mind, an idea sprouting as Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo's lips. The light has faded away, choosing to spread its rays across the room. Baekhyun almost jumps up, but he remembers the sleeping boy, and slowly gets up from the bed. Immediately, the hangover hits him, shooting up his nape to the back of his head and Baekhyun moans out loud from the pain of it all. His movement becomes stuttered, he's slightly dizzy, his head is heavy from everything he's drank last night.

Regret washes him over coldly as he trudges over to the writing desk, feeling like his head is being poked by a million needles at once. Somehow, Baekhyun can taste the alcohol still on his tongue, bitter. Grabbing his shirt from the floor (why did he even take his shirt off, it's freezing), he runs his hand through his hair, ruffling the mess it has become from sleep. He tries to not let the hangover get too much to him as he pries his laptop open, greeting the half filled up word document on his screen.

Baekhyun slides into the chair, hands poised over the keyboard, ready to begin.

He pours everything out, whatever's in his mind and heart. It turns into words, words he has crafted himself, words that are only his. 

Baekhyun doesn't know how long he stays that way, taking short breaks to escape to the internet browser for the trusty thesaurus, his hands continuously typing out his thoughts and recreating them in literature. When he chances a look at the time, an hour has passed.

“Writing, are you?” Baekhyun swivels around in shock to see Kyungsoo groggily rubbing at his eyes, hair strands poking out in a mess. An adorable sight.

Baekhyun answers with a nod, “Gotta keep the writing going.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, it's even more hoarse in the morning, lower than usual. Baekhyun becomes entranced, his eyes staring at the way Kyungsoo's hand rubs at his lips, unaware of the effect he has on Baekhyun, so painfully unaware of the rate Baekhyun's heart is pacing at. He can almost feel his heart racing out of track, his pulse beating against his skin.

It's all too much. The hangover, Kyungsoo, the feelings deeply hidden in a corner of Baekhyun's heart, now devouring it entirely. He inches closer to Kyungsoo without thinking, without even realising that he has walked away from the writing desk. Baekhyun's in a trance, eyes roaming over Kyungsoo's form on the bed, looking so sleepy and terribly attractive at the same time. 

Baekhyun crawls onto bed, Kyungsoo looks up with such a sleepy smile on his face. It's the alcohol, Baekhyun thinks, it's still drowning his senses in it.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says gently. Baekhyun throws caution to the wind. “Wh–”

“Don't hit me,” is all Baekhyun he says before falling into the river.

Kyungsoo anchors him, their lips brush against each other lightly, Baekhyun captures Kyungsoo's lips fully and it feels like a bubble of bliss popping right in the middle of his ribcage.

Kyungsoo's hand rests on Baekhyun's stomach, fingers tapping gingerly as Baekhyun kisses him, leaning into his warmth. Baekhyun's hand comes up to cup Kyungsoo's jaw, tilting his head for their mouths to slot against each other even more perfectly. Baekhyun sighs into the kiss when Kyungsoo sucks on his bottom lip.

They kiss and kiss, bruising each other with even more kisses. Baekhyun nibbles on Kyungsoo's upper lip, a low moan enunciating out of his throat, vibrating against Baekhyun's mouth. A spark of a fire lights up in the pit of Baekhyun's stomach and it grows, and grows with every single kiss. Soon, he's on fire from head to toe. Kyungsoo tastes like last night's dream, Baekhyun just wants to live in it.

The dream breaks apart as Kyungsoo pulls away and Baekhyun whines, eyes still closed. He leans in subconsciously to only fall into the air. He opens his eyes, to notice Kyungsoo standing up, hand ruffling his hair messily, eyes in bewilderment.

It's only when Baekhyun lifts his head to meet Kyungsoo's eyes but he's not looking, the sun hitting directly on his face, that he realises the graveness of what he has done.

_ Fuck. _

“I'm...” Kyungsoo clears his throat. His lips are swollen red, the crimson shade is stark against his skin. “I.. have to go.”

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Kyungsoo finally brings his gaze up from the floor, catching Baekhyun's eyes, his lips quirks upwards in a slight smile. Baekhyun wants to kiss it.

“See you around,” he says his goodbyes and grabs his jacket from the floor, leaving without a single glance back.

Baekhyun almost curses out loud, curses his heart to act against his head, curses himself for being so stupid. The look on Kyungsoo's face haunts him, the feared look, the widening of his eyes when it's Baekhyun he has kissed. His fists clench, he wants to punch a wall, he wants to run after Kyungsoo to apologise. It's the alcohol, he'd explain when deep inside, he knows that it has been brewing within for a while.

Yet... Baekhyun holds a finger to his lips, feeling the swell of it due to the aftermath of the kiss. He can still taste Kyungsoo on his tongue, the shattering dream of it all.

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo leaves. And he never comes back.

The distance grows like they've never met before. Baekhyun pretends like there is nothing wrong when Chanyeol asks, diving into his writing even more, the pain from the heartbreak writing out every single word of the draft. He takes walks to the beach Kyungsoo brings him to and tries to kill the hope of seeing him there.

It's funny how a small town can hide Kyungsoo from Baekhyun, yet every single thing reminds him of Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun simply writes.

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“How...”

Baekhyun trails off into an empty question, his voice failing to echo the words he wants to ask, to say, to  _ tell  _ Kyungsoo.  His eyes are too busy taking it all in. Everything about Kyungsoo right here right now feels exactly like a dream. It's insane how much Baekhyun has been dreaming of this moment and when it's here, he's in disbelief, how could this happen to him? 

Kyungsoo, with a towel wrapped around his shoulders, sits across Baekhyun on an arm chair. Rain droplets taint the fabric but Baekhyun can't bring himself to care about the condition of his house after the storm, when sunny days have arrived. Kyungsoo almost... doesn't look like himself, yet he is every bit of how Baekhyun remembers him from December. 

It almost hurts to realise that Baekhyun has been thinking of him everyday to remember every bit of him.

Baekhyun can't contain his shock, his eyes continuously sweeping over Kyungsoo. He wants to lean over to touch him to get a check of reality, and also because he misses him. The nostalgia hits as Baekhyun thinks that. The memories of that winter flooding into his head and this time, there is no barrier to stop it. He lets the wave of memories flow as stormy as the rain is outside of the four walls. 

“You still look the same,” Kyungsoo says, his gaze raking over Baekhyun. The same feelings from before wash over Baekhyun at that gaze, the same emotion that he cannot decipher in that gaze.

Baekhyun lets out a forced chuckle, it sounds like a loud wince in the dark of the night. “What do you expect? It has only been a couple months.”

Kyungsoo's chuckle, however, is light and natural. He smiles, Baekhyun looks away from the light of it, “I was expecting a change after the success.”

“No, I'm.. pretty much the same. Sorry to disappoint.”

“No,” Kyungsoo says softly now. It feels like a whisper in the eye of the storm. “You haven't disappointed me at all.”

Baekhyun clenches his fist under the cushion, he wants to shut his eyes, it isn't fair to have someone he's been dreaming about to show up suddenly at the front step of his door after months of trying to forget that winter. Even with the light jesting, Baekhyun feels the storm strongly brewing in his heart after a long time of concealing it.

The nostalgia kills Baekhyun, the amount of flashbacks he sees when he looks at Kyungsoo. He remembers every single thing, every single touch, every single smile, the moment Kyungsoo opens up to him after the beach, the kiss, Kyungsoo running away,  _ everything. _

“Why are you really here, Soo?”

Baekhyun has to ask, it's tearing his mind apart, wondering the different reasons why Kyungsoo showed up without a single call, without a single ounce of contact to him. He sees the smile slipping off Kyungsoo's face, his eyes intensifying, his bottom lip folded in (which Baekhyun knows from a bundle of nerves).

Kyungsoo frowns. Then, a sigh escapes. “I missed you.”

Baekhyun's heart clenches up, it's harder to breathe. Kyungsoo continues, unaware. “I've always thought of travelling all the way to Seoul just for  _ you _ ,” Baekhyun's heart paces faster. “The one push that made it happen was your book.”

_ “You like space but you're afraid of leaving the island.” _

_ “I'd leave with you.” _

Baekhyun breathes through his nostrils shakily, “You read it?” 

“Of course I did. Chanyeol even sent me a copy when I had pre-ordered it.” Kyungsoo smiles softly, his cheeks flushed. “Your dedication page...”

“I couldn't think of anyone to dedicate space to,” Baekhyun simply says but the pulse in his skin is beating so fast.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo merely says before leaning across to land a small peck on Baekhyun. He takes advantage of Baekhyun's surprise, both their guards down, and turns into a kiss. Though it's short, but Kyungsoo licks at the corner of Baekhyun's mouth, pulling away just as a moan spills out of Baekhyun.

“You,” Baekhyun gasps. Then, he grabs Kyungsoo by the front of his damp shirt, twisting the fabric in his hand. “You just can't come in here and  _ kiss me _ .”

The bravery that runs through Kyungsoo's veins, Baekhyun remembers when he left without another glance, not even a word for an entire week. Baekhyun surrendered, giving in to the wail of his heart.

_ “Don't you miss me?” _

_ Kyungsoo looks at him, but not properly, his eyes keep averting to somewhere else every time Baekhyun catches his gaze and holds it. His voice sounds hollow, “Is that how you say you miss me?” _

_ “I'm sorry... I didn't mean to kiss you out of guard,” Baekhyun lets it out, his eyes are pleading, he wears a pout not to trick Kyungsoo. _

_ Kyungsoo sounds even more hollow if that's possible, “Of course you didn't mean to.” _

_ Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow, confusion embedded into the crease. “What?” _

_ Kyungsoo looks up, holding Baekhyun's gaze for the first time since he's stepped into Kyungsoo's home. There's a line of bitterness laced in his irises, Baekhyun fails to decipher the meaning. Kyungsoo chuckles, and it's empty, breaking Baekhyun's heart, deepening the gash. _

_ “Do you kiss everyone when you're drunk, B?” _

_ Baekhyun's eyes widen at the accusation. He stumbles over his words in shock, “No, n-no! I don't k –” _

_ “Then, what were you doing?” _

_ “I kissed you because I like you, you fool!” Baekhyun screams out, the frustration burning through his body. Kyungsoo looks like he has been hit by a huge tide, his face wiped out of all the emptiness earlier, it's now a canvas of a million emotions at once.  _

_ Baekhyun breathes heavily before taking in one deep breath to continue. The words next spill out from his heart, the words he's kept in for so long. _

_ “You're such a fool. I'd never play with your feelings, I like you. Way more than I should.” _

_ Kyungsoo stares, then, a slow smile appears. There is a light amusement lingering around his eyes, “I like you too.” _

_ He steps in closer. “I'm sorry I thought you just went around and kiss whoever you want.” _

_ Baekhyun glances at Kyungsoo's lips for a second, Kyungsoo catches the hint. “Well, you thought wrong.” _

A smirk appears on Kyungsoo's lips, slightly reddened, “I can't help it.” He looks like a beautiful mess with the raindrops still in his hair. “I've been wanting to do that since I saw you at the front door looking dishevelled.”

Baekhyun's thumb brushes against the plumpness of Kyungsoo's lips, his eyelids falling to notice the way Kyungsoo's lips parting instinctively at the touch. The scent of rain and coffee and a bit of the sea all in Kyungsoo, it overwhelms Baekhyun's senses. He wants nothing more than for Kyungsoo to be here. All the time.

“Where are you staying?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo looks up, his eyes cloudy with desire. He blinks a few times, the question settling in.

“I was planning to find somewh–”

“Stay here. With me.”

Kyungsoo blinks again at the request. Baekhyun gazes intensely into his eyes, almost pleading. The tips of their noses touch and Baekhyun is really inhaling nothing else but Kyungsoo and the storm. His irises soften and Baekhyun knows, he just  _ knows.  _ The bliss spreads throughout his heart, it swells with the love, Baekhyun chokes out a giggle, a smile permanent on his face painted by Kyungsoo's fingertips.

“Of course.”

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**jongdae <3: ** the wedding! don't forget u big idiot

Baekhyun wakes up to the smell of eggs and... bacon? He looks around sleepily, confused and uncertain of his surroundings for a second then he remembers his own apartment. He stops the alarm on his phone, yawning at the time. Gathering his bearings, Baekhyun tries to get up but falls back to his pillows again with a soft thud. He groans into the pillow, cursing mornings and publicist meetings. 

The smell wafts into his nostrils further, stirring his hunger in the morning, making his stomach grumble at the thought of food. Confused about the intruder making breakfast in his kitchen, Baekhyun forces himself upright, wincing at the peek of light shining straight into his eyes. He stretches his limbs above his head, hearing the crick crack of his bones after sleeping for a few hours. 

Sleep is still crusted into the corners of his eyes as Baekhyun pads towards the kitchen with a hand clasped around his phone, merely following by scent as his eyes remain half closed. At the foot of his kitchen, Baekhyun's eyes wander around the kitchen, still itching to run back into dreamland, and immediately widen at the sight of his intruder.

Kyungsoo.

“Want some eggs?” he smiles at Baekhyun, already fully dressed. His hair's wet, but not from the storm this time, it's from the shower,  _ Baekhyun's shower. _

Baekhyun absent-mindedly nods, still staring at the way the shirt hugs Kyungsoo snugly and he doesn't remember Kyungsoo being that fit during winter. He's changed, definitely.

He settles down at his counter just as Kyungsoo pushes a plate of scrambled eggs with two strips of bacon towards him. The smell is magnificent, Baekhyun dives into the food without even a single hesitation, his hunger taking over his mind. He moans at the taste, wondering how the hell can Kyungsoo cook so well, adding that along to the list of positives about him.

Kyungsoo laughs at the sight of Baekhyun devouring his food as he takes it easy, a bite at a time. Everything feels entirely too domestic with them sitting together innocently at the kitchen counter, eating breakfast that Kyungsoo had whipped up, talking about the past that never ever left them behind.

“Chanyeol got his letter of acceptance last week,” Kyungsoo tells him. “He asked to send his best wishes!”

“I bet Mrs. Park cried,” Baekhyun says and sure enough, Kyungsoo dives into telling him about Chanyeol's departure party where Mrs. Park sobbed into a tissue as Chanyeol held her tightly.

“It felt weird,” Kyungsoo confesses. “Watching Chanyeol leave to pursue his dreams.” Kyungsoo eyes Baekhyun, a smile softening on his lips. “Makes me want to chase you.”

“So I'm your dream too?” a corner of Baekhyun's lips quirks upwards, feeling like his heart could burst out any second. Kyungsoo nods, a small shake of his head, but the smile on his face, the adoration in his eyes, Baekhyun can finally decipher the  _ something  _ he's been searching.

It's in front of him.

Talking to Kyungsoo feels as easy as breathing. It almost feels like they're back at the beach, the sand and sea surrounding them as they spill their stories out into the wintry breeze, only hoping for the other's pair of ears to listen and reciprocate. Except now, they're in Baekhyun's house, living together like it hasn't been a day old since winter passed.

The ringtone of a message alerts Baekhyun out of a sudden, stopping himself mid-talk about his book's success. He glances at the screen, reading the message preview. It's from Jongdae, the reminder of the wedding this weekend since he can't shut up about it.

Baekhyun must admit he almost forgot but with the events from yesterday till today, he can't find it any more significant. He purses his lips, deep in thought, as Kyungsoo looks over at him in concern and questions the expression.

“I was just thinking...” Baekhyun glances upwards, smiling slightly at the look of concern covering Kyungsoo's features. He chuckles, a twinkle brightening in his eyes as the confidence in him grows. Kyungsoo came here, he came to him, there's no reason to not ask.

“Do you want to go to a wedding as my plus one?”

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's a battle of the stares. Baekhyun feels a single bead of perspiration sliding down his nape, his hand intertwined with his date, Kyungsoo. The wedding afterparty has begun and he can spot Sooyoung in the distance shaking hands with another relative, another guest. Here Baekhyun is, tackling his own obstacle. Or in this case: two obstacles.

When Minseok parts his lips, Baekhyun hopes for something that wouldn't embarrass the living hell out of him.

“So... is this the Kyungsoo you've been rambling about?”

_ Nevermind _ , Baekhyun thinks. Then, Jongdae opens his mouth and Baekhyun knows he's cursed.

“Look at how you two fit each other! Tiny and adorable! I'm so proud of you, Baek.”

Baekhyun slaps his hands over both of their mouths, effortlessly shutting both Minseok and Jongdae up. He glares at them, the shame burning through his cheeks. He hears Kyungsoo laughing lightly behind him and he turns to see amusement lingering in his irises.

They are insufferable, having pulled at Baekhyun's sleeve constantly throughout the wedding with eyes darting towards Kyungsoo next to him, trying to subtly signal to him but they failed as Kyungsoo turned, seeing the ridiculous spectacle, and smiled tentatively. Which meant one thing: Baekhyun's best friends have officially scared off Do Kyungsoo.

“You two are the most embarrassing things to ever exist,” Baekhyun hisses quietly to his best friends, ignoring the way Jongdae's eyes light up with a mischievous glint. “I don't know why I even pu – Ow!”

Jongdae's teeth gnaws at Baekhyun's skin, biting down on it hard enough for him to wince and scream out in pain. Baekhyun pulls his hand away before Jongdae can attempt serious damage with a single bite. He glares again, cradling his hand, leaving Minseok's mouth hand-free as well. Jongdae shoots a cheeky smile at Baekhyun before swivelling towards Kyungsoo with a different, catty smile.

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” Jongdae starts. “Do you know that Baekhyun here  _ loves _ being bitte –”

Baekhyun interrupts, “Kyungsoo, I'd like you to meet someone. Let's go before I kill Jongdae and leave Minseok widowed.” He says it all in one breath, his fingers wrapping around the small circle of Kyungsoo's wrist and pulling him away from the toxic. Jongdae waves over at them with a huge smile looking like evil reincarnated as Minseok tries to press his lips together and refrains himself from smiling too big.

“That was close,” Baekhyun sighs out, leaning against the wall. He wipes imaginary sweat off his temples, turning to face Kyungsoo. “My friends are terrible, I apologise.”

Kyungsoo smiles, and Baekhyun can't see anyone else except him. The mere shine from his smile, Baekhyun feels like he could bathe in the sun. He's dressed in a dark blue suit, his bowtie is a little loose than earlier (because Baekhyun might have pulled on it a bit during a kiss to imitate Sooyoung and her groom), his hair sleeked back with gel. He looks handsome, he  _ is  _ handsome. 

Baekhyun was afraid of asking in the beginning but when Kyungsoo agreed with that bright, heart-shaped grin of his, Baekhyun's fears ebb away. It didn't stop from getting his palms sweaty, but Kyungsoo is such a living angel that he merely wipes the sweat with a handkerchief he keeps in his pockets, softly asking him to calm down every few minutes. 

Everything about Kyungsoo feels so dreamy. Baekhyun feels like it's still a dream no matter how many times he has pinched himself. He has the bruises to prove.

“Stop staring.” Kyungsoo retorts, punching softly at Baekhyun's arm. He chuckles as he notices the redness painting the tips of Kyungsoo's ears.

“I can't help it,” Baekhyun whispers, leaning into Kyungsoo. His breath hits the shell of Kyungsoo's ear and he can sense the boy tensing at the close proximity. “You're beautiful and I can't believe you're mine.”

“Am I yours?” Kyungsoo jests, tilting his head at Baekhyun, smiling wider. His eyes hold that little twinkle that Baekhyun adores. “I believe I'm only your plus one for the night.”

“What a terrible partner you are,” Baekhyun hits back, eyes drifting to the middle of the room, a song wafting into his ears. “To not even ask me for a dance.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows in surprise, Baekhyun smirks and nods at the dancefloor in the middle where a few couples have started swaying to the slow number. A live band continues playing, as the lights dim a little like it's prom night and they're all teenagers all over again.

Teenagers in love.

Kyungsoo makes a show of bowing low, his hand held out, “Would you like a dance, Byun?”

Baekhyun withholds his urge to laugh. He bites at the inside of his cheek, only allowing a smile to peek through. “I thought you'd never ask,” his hand lays on Kyungsoo's, his fingers fitting into the gaps between Kyungsoo's, the warmth he seeks for bathes him in it.

Baekhyun's hand circles around Kyungsoo's waist as the latter places his hand on Baekhyun's chest. Their hands stay intertwined and they start to sway together with the other couples on the dancefloor. Baekhyun's eyes wander off to notice Sooyoung and her newly married husband. She catches his eye and smiles at him, mouthing a  _ “Cute guy!” _ as she subtly points at Kyungsoo's back. Baekhyun covers his laugh in Kyungsoo's shoulder.

It feels nice, they take little steps, mainly swaying along to the tune of the music. It feels like falling in love all over again and again as Baekhyun gazes at Kyungsoo and the way the light reflects off his irises.

“Still think I'm not into you, Soo?” Baekhyun teases. His thumb caresses over Kyungsoo's skin lightly.

Kyungsoo hums, pretends to make a thinking expression. “Maybe... you need to convince me more.”

A glint of something twinkles in Baekhyun's eyes and when he dives in, he knows this time, it'll last.

“Maybe... this would help.”

Kyungsoo meets him halfway, lips soft and eyelids closed, and Baekhyun falls into the dream once more.

__  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Don't you want to go home?”

Kibum doesn't have eyebrows but Jonghyun can only describe the expression on his face akin to a furrow of his eyebrows, confusion blatant on his features. Jonghyun notices the dilation of Kibum's clear blue irises, an emotion change to previously. 

Jonghyun has spent his time learning every single bit of Kibum's face like it's a map of the stars in a galaxy.

“Why should I?” Kibum's voice is soft, the language is foreign on his tongue but he manages. There's nothing Jonghyun loves more than hearing the way Kibum enunciates the syllables in his voice. “When home is here?”

“Here?” It's Jonghyun's turn to sound confused. He lifts his gaze off Kibum's moving lips to his eyes where he's staring intently right at Jonghyun.

“ _ You. _ ” Kibum's tone is a mix of exasperation and fondness, an odd mix indeed. “Home is you.”

  * _Astray, Byun Baekhyun, c. 2016._



__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So you assumed I was straight all this time?”

“Well...kinda.”

Baekhyun turns to face Kyungsoo fully with a bewildered expression. The breeze tickles Kyungsoo's hair gingerly like he's the male protagonist of an eighties love story, Baekhyun's the helpless fool in love. “What made you think so?”

Kyungsoo has his eyes set down, his thumb grazing Baekhyun's hand lightly. Baekhyun leans into the touch instinctively. He hums, “There's that talk about your ex girlfriend and... I don't know. I've never been with any boys.”

Baekhyun stares at him, the level of bewilderment hitting the roof. “You say that like as if there aren't any boys in Wando.”

Kyungsoo snorts, slaps at Baekhyun's skin playfully. “Shut up! You know what I mean...” The dialect slips and Kyungsoo breathes in all too loudly for Baekhyun's ears and he edges closer. “None of them is...”

“None of them is what?” Baekhyun prompts him.

“ _ You _ .” His breath is harsh against his words and Kyungsoo is looking up to meet Baekhyun's eyes. There's so much sincerity in his eyes that Baekhyun's heart skips over a beat, two beats. “None of them is you.”

Baekhyun's heart is pounding in his ears and he barely hears himself chuckling, “Now, who's the cliché here?”

Kyungsoo slides in closer, his breath fanning over Baekhyun's ear. His eyes are twinkling so so bright, there are stars in his eyes that Baekhyun wishes to catch in the palm of his hand. Baekhyun tries to and he catches aflame right there right then. “I don't know. You're the writer here, you tell me.”

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_ This book is dedicated to the ones dreaming of space and galaxies and stars. _

_ I mean you, Do Kyungsoo. _

  * _Astray, Byun Baekhyun, c.2016_



 

 

 


End file.
